los elegidos
by alphaligth
Summary: la regla es que solo los niños nacidos después del segundo impacto pueden pilotar los evas, sin embargo en todo regla hay una excepción, durante los primeros años del proyecto evangelion hubieron varios pilotos de prueba la mayoría murió en esas pruebas pero hubo una sobreviviente, que fue seleccionada como la cuarta elegida, que cambios traerá esa misteriosa piloto en la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En mi vida hubo momentos que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora un ejemplo de eso fue cuando conocí a yui ikari en la universidad en ese tiempo yo era una prodigio a los 14 años ya estaba en la universidad ahí fue donde la conocí.

Al principio la veía nada mas como un rival al que iba a vencer pero con el tiempo llegue a conocerla mejor, pasamos de ser rivales a mejores amigas casi hermanas, a veces pienso que pudiéramos haber sido algo pero nunca llegamos a eso.

Con el tiempo hablamos de teorías y ella me hablo del proyecto instrumentalidad humana un misterioso proyecto en el que ella estaba a cargo, me conto que la raza humana y todos los seres decencia de un ser extraterrestre llamado liliht y que había otro ser igual a ella en polo sur.

Solo unos meses después de esa charla pasaron muchas cosas muy rápido el segundo impacto ocurrió y yui me dijo la noticia de que estaba embarazada y que se iba a casar, quien diría que su futuro esposo seria gendo rokubungi, nunca supe por que se enamoro de el, el parecía el tipo de persona que solo consideraba al resto como herramientas que tenían un uso y cuando ese uso acababa los desechaba pero yui siempre insistió que tenía un lado amable, gentil y cariñoso.

Si eso era así solo ella lo había descubierto y solo ella lo veía, unos meses más tarde del segundo impacto ella había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe su cachorro, unos días después que nació me recluto para la creación de seres humanoides gigantes derivados del mismo ser que causo el segundo impacto y me convenció de unirme a ella en el proyecto de instrumentalidad humana.

El plan era simple crear seres humanoides gigantes que serian pilotados para luchar contra los seres ahora conocidos como ángeles que llegarían en unos años en el futuro que nacían del ser que causo el segundo impacto ahora conocido como Adam.

La primera prueba en realizarse fue conmigo la prueba había ido perfecta sincronización del 100 % signos estables hasta que al finalizar la prueba lo peor que podía pasar paso. Mis recuerdos del incidente son vagos casi no recuerdo nada pero mi vida no volvió a ser la misma desde ese día.

Lo único que puedo recordar era que de repente la capsula de entrada quedo a oscuras luego sentí un tirón del asiento la profundidad se disparo niveles de 180 y sentí que mi cuerpo ardia y dolia como si cada musculo cada nervio cada célula fuera atacada por algo lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fue que de repente sentí una ira mas allá de la locura y sentí las manos del eva golpeando algo y después todo quedo negro.

Me desperté un tiempo después en una sala de aislamiento biológico no sin evitar notar que era de alta seguridad. Yui entro a la habitación con los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando y mucho además se veía muy arrepentida como si hubiera pasado algo que nunca se perdonaría.

"yo yo lo siento mari de a ver sabido que esto pasaría no te habría permitido hacer la prueba" dijo yui al borde de las lagrimas.

"no paso nada yui mírame estoy bien me siento bien" dije mientras le daba una sonrisa para tratar de que se sintiera mejor pero ella solo aparto la mirada como si no pudiera mirarme a los ojos" yo estoy bien verdad" dije un poco preocupada, antes de que ella hablara

Empezó a explicarme lo que había pasado, no era que yo necesitara explicaciones yo sabía los riesgos de la prueba en el mejor de los casos el evangelion se activaría y en el peor el evangelion me adsorbería en su núcleo o al menos esas eran las teorías mas aceptadas sobre lo que pasaría.

Pero yo seguía aquí y me sentía bien demasiado bien algo estaba mal la prueba fallo pero yo no había sido adsorbida por el eva, ella empezó a hablar y lo que dijo me dejo en shock.

Me dijo que la capsula de entrada había alcanzado índice superiores a 180 en la profundidad y que cuando eso paso el eva se libero de sus ataduras y empezó a destruir las instalaciones hasta que se quedo sin energía, lo que ocurrió con el eva lo llamaron berserker un curioso nombre en realidad, pero lo que paso conmigo fue otra historia lo llamaron contaminación mental aunque irónicamente la contaminación no había sido mental sino física literalmente una parte del eva se fundió conmigo.

Terminado de decirme eso yui se derrumbo y se puso a llorar y a culparse por haberme convertido en un fenómeno yo solo la tome en mis brazos y le dije que no había sido su culpa que ellos nunca pensaron que esto pasaría, que alguien sobreviviera a esa clase de cosas.

Después de eso me quede en el laboratorio por unos meses siempre bajo la supervisión de yui no es que me molestara eso inclusive trajo a su cachorro al laboratorio un día tendría casi cuatro años era bastante lindo y alegre.

Un tiempo después yui me dijo que todo había terminado y que podía salir de la cuarentena, solo unos meses después de eso vino la prueba de sincronización de yui, ella me había mandado a llamar unas hora antes de su prueba ella estaba en una enfermería, cuando entre ella tenía a su cachorro dormido en sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba con tristeza eso fue todo lo que necesite ver para saber que yui no iba a vivir más de ese día.

Dejo a su cachorro dormir en la cama de la enfermería y me empezó a hablar de sus planes para el futuro, mientras me hablaba solo mire a su cachorro shinji el era un niño feliz y alegre que perdería a su madre y que tendría la tarea de servir como un soldado y proteger al mundo pero lucia tan frágil y inocente, solo podía pensar en cómo el haría algo que quebraría a cualquiera en su posición.

Mientras me hablaba me dijo que la instrumentalidad fallaría que solo era una ilusión que todo lo que quedaba de la raza humana moriría por los desvalidos de un montón de viejos con miedo a la muerte y casi con lagrimas me dijo que si pudiera evitar todo lo haría aun acosta de su propia vida, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo hacía todo por su hijo antes de salir hacia la prueba ella me regalo unas gafas de color rojo muy bellas, no era que las necesitara mas desde lo que me paso en el accidente con el eva no tenia que usar una fue una de las pocas cosas buenas de eso sin embargo tenía que usarlas para guardar las apariencias a estas alturas era un regalo de despedida.

Y la prueba paso como yui esperaba ella fue absorbida frente a los ojos de su cachorro yo lo saque de la sala de observación cargándolo mientras lloraba y pedía por yui solo lo pude consolar abrazándolo mientras lloraba en mi pecho.

Unos días después de la desaparición de yui estaba en la estación de trenes de Tokio 3 mi estatus de piloto me fue devuelto y estaba esperando el tren para ir al aeropuerto que me llevaría devuelta a Inglaterra donde tendría un entrenamiento intenso de pilotaje, aparentemente yo era demasiado valiosa como conejillo de indias.

Mientras esperaba mi tren escuche un niño gritando y llorando sonaba demasiado familiar voltee hacia el niño y me di cuenta que era el cachorro me acerque a el.

-hola cachorrito porque lloras- pregunte de forma dulce habían pasado varios días desde que se vieron y era probable que ya el no la recordara

-mami murió y papa me abandono y me que lo hizo porque no era útil- dijo shinji todavía llorando

Mari solo sentía ira hacia gendo había abandonado al cachorro de yui por el cual ella había hecho el ultimo sacrificio, mari quería ayudarlo pero no podía legalmente era menor de edad y no podía simplemente llegar a Inglaterra con un niño de 4 años lo más probable es que lo devolvieran a Tokio 3 con su "padre" y eso solo sería peor.

-no tienes con quien quedarte- pregunto mari

-si mi papa dijo que vendría alguien a buscarme- respondió shinji llorando

-no llores cachorrito te ves muy mal llorando y eres un niño muy lindo- dijo mari para consolarlo

-pero mi mama y mi papa- dijo mientras terminaba de llorar

-yo conocía a tu madre cachorro ella te quería más que a nada y tu padre si te abandono de esta forma no deberías llorar por el- dijo mientras le tomaba la cara y le limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Mari se había quedado con shinji hasta que vinieron a buscarlo ella logro hacer que dejara de llorar y lo hizo sentir mejor o al menos lo mejor que podía en esas condiciones ella solo lo vio irse sabiendo que probablemente jamás se verían de nuevo.

Ella volvió a Inglaterra donde empezó su formación de pilotaje además de eso completo sus estudios y adquirió títulos en psicología, bioingeniería y nanotecnología. Parte de su formación como piloto incluía ser entrenado por fuerzas militares en el caso de ella fue entrenada por el SAS británico un entrenamiento que cumplió casi a la perfección le habían asignado a los instructores más exigentes que encontraron y aun así el entrenamiento fue fácil para ella solo pudo decir con ironía cuando completo esa parte del entrenamiento -quizás ese accidente no fue tan malo- aunque ella sospecha por qué hacían esto querían saber cuáles eran sus límites desde el accidente y ya no estaba yui para protegerla.

Una cosa que descubrieron durante su formación de piloto es que no envejecía al menos no biológicamente, tenían la sospecha que era debido al LCL (claro ellos no sabían acerca de su condición pero mari sabía que no era eso cuando estaba con yui le hicieron infinidad de pruebas y ella determino que tal vez viviría más de lo normal y afectaría un poco su envejecimiento pero no sería tan drástico) ósea que ella mantuvo su cuerpo de máximo unos 16 años aunque para su edad biológica no tenía nada que envidarle a una mujer de más edad.

Durante el 2014 la habían enviado a la base de betania junto a la unidad evangelion 05, parecía que había un ángel congelado en el permafrost.

Actualidad

En una capsula de entrada a oscuras se encontraba mari en su traje de conexión verde con detalles de color crema y usando un casco mientras oye la voces del centro de mando por los altavoces.

-signos vitales estables, profundidad de la capsula en parámetros aceptables, todos los sistemas verdes- dijo una voz masculina

-selección el lenguaje cognitivo por favor- dijo una voz femenina

-bueno es mi primera vez asi que en japonés por favor- dijo mientras se retorcía de incomodidad

-ah parece que no llegaron a tiempo los componentes de el nuevo modelo- dijo una voz japonesa

-si no tienes idea de cómo me aprietan los pechos pero podre pilotar asique no importa- dijo despreocupada.

-parece que tenemos una pequeña busca-pleitos después de todos los problemas que nos has dado esperamos que nos impresio- no termina de decir cuando una nueva alerta suena en la sala "no puede ser" dijo la voz sorprendida

-¿qué pasa?-Pregunto mari con curiosidad

-acabos de recibir reportes de que la unidad 01 está combatiendo al 4 ángel- dijo la voz sorprendida

Cuando la voz dijo eso mari no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a pasar, ella sabía que significaba la activación de la 01 significa que el cachorro de yui estaba piloteando y eso era lo que le daba mala espina.

fin del prologo

adelanto:

en un solo dia dos angeles despiertan y atacan las unidades 05 provicional y el 01 son desplegadas en diferentes partes del mundo. las unidades 05 y 01 con sus pilotos podran vencer a los angeles.

por favor opinen y den recomendaciones


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La bella y la bestia

Japon cerca de Tokio 3 dos horas antes

-lo sentimos pero los sistemas de emergencia han sido activados las líneas telefónicas no funcionan por favor diríjase al refugio más cercano- dijo una voz grabada en un teléfono público.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo shinji obstinado -ella debió estar aquí hace 1 hora- dijo mientras mira una postal con una mujer en sus 30 años muy atractiva de pelo morado con poca ropa y en una pose sexi haciendo un símbolo de paz con una mano.

-quizás debería ir a un refugio- dijo antes de percatarse de que había una chica de su edad de pelo azul celeste con uniforme escolar al otro lado de la calle, se distrae por un segundo debido a unos pájaros y cuando voltea no está desconcertado empieza a escuchar pisadas acercándose.

De repente escucha disparos de artillería y un par de misiles pasan por encima de el impactando a un monstro de 90 metros de color verde con cara como la de un pico de pájaro brazos delgados que terminan en manos con tres dedos.

Varios VTOLS le disparan al monstro que solo los mira hasta que alza su brazo izquierdo y el hueso en su codo empieza a brillar hasta que sale disparado derribando un VTOL que cae delante de shinji en ese momento el monstro salta y cae encima del VTOL haciéndolo explotar en ese instante un auto deportivo azul aparece interponiéndose entre shinji y la explosión, la puerta se abre de repente revelando a la mujer de la postal.

-siento llegar tarde, ahora sube- dice la mujer shinji no lo piensa dos veces y se sube, ella hábilmente pone reversa hace medio giro y sale con gracia de la zona de combate alejándose del monstro, ya habiendo conseguido algo de distancia ella frena y saca unos binoculares y se pone a observar al monstro poniéndose en una posición que deja su escote en la cara de shinji en eso misato observa a los VTOLS alejarse.

-no no creo que o no van a usar la mina N2 abajo- dice mientras cubre a shinji con su cuerpo, lo siguiente que se ve es una explosión que pareciera nuclear y la onda expansiva hace volcar al carro varias veces sacándolo de la carretera.

Mientras tanto en nerv

-sii lo conseguimos- dice uno de los generales en el puente de mando mirando la pantalla.

-lo sentimos ikari parece que su organización no es necesaria- dice otro de los generales mirando al comandante de nerv quien mira la pantalla en su pose clásica.

-restaurando imagen en 10 segundos- dice uno de los técnicos. -imagen restaurada el objetivo sigue en movimiento- dice otro técnico haciendo que los generales miren la pantalla con incredulidad.

-ese era nuestro AS bajo la manga- dijo el primer general en sentarse

-acabo con toda la división blindada y tuvimos que evacuar a la fuerza aérea para lanzar la mina- dijo el segundo general.

Mientras dicen esto el ángel empieza a regenerarse y de repente sus ojos brillan y la imagen se pierde.

Devuelta con shinji y misato

-ok a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres- dijo mientra ambos empujan el coche para colocarlo vertical.- Bueno eso estuvo cerca, por cierto mi nombre es misato- dice ella

-mi nombre es shinji gracias por irme a buscar señorita misato- dice shinji formal

-por favor solo dime misato- responde ella con una sonrisa mientras ambos suben al coche y reanudan el viaje hacia los cuarteles de nerv.

-No puede ser me faltaba solo un pago para que fuera mío- piensa misato al mirar el monto de golpes del auto.- Y este era mi vestido favorito ahora esta arruinado- termino de pensar misato al notar que su pasajero le hace una pregunta

-¿misato que era esa cosa que nos ataco?- dijo shinji

-a esa cosa se le dice ángel- respondió misato cuando shinji vuelve a preguntar

-¿adónde vamos exactamente?- dice shinji

-hacia los cuarteles de nerv claro, ¿no sabes lo que tu padre hace?- dijo misato

-no realmente que hace solo sé que es importante para el futuro de la raza humana- respondió

-si en muy importante nerv es la organización encargada de combatir a los angeles- cuando termina saca un cuaderno que le entrega a shinji en este se lee.

-bienvenido a nerv, solo para tus ojos- shinji empieza a leer el cuaderno cuando llegan a un túnel que les lleva a un ascensor que empieza a hacer bajar el auto a niveles inferiores.

-¿tu padre no te mando una identificación?- pregunta misato

-ah que, si aquí esta- dice al entregarle una carta completamente censurada que solo dice "ven" con la identificación.

Al mismo tiempo en el centro de mando de nerv

Gendo se encuentra frente a los cuatro generales

-bueno comandante ikari espero que su organización no haya sido un desperdicio de fondos y que derroten a ese ángel, las armas convencionales no le hicieron nada usted piensa que tienen una oportunidad- dice uno de los generales.

-solo para eso existe nerv- responde el comandante ikari antes de dirigirse a fuyutsuki

-fuyutsuki lo dejo a cargo voy a preparar personalmente la unidad 01 para el despliegue- dijo ikari

-pero no tenemos piloto- dijo fuyutsuki

-acaba de llegar uno de reemplazo- dijo refiriéndose a shinji y con eso se marcha del centro de mando.

Con un suspiro fuyutsuki dice-su primera reunión en 10 años-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del geofrente

-haber era una vuelta hacia la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda o- decía una misato confundida dándole vueltas a un mapa

-estamos perdidos verdad- dijo shinji mientras caminan

-que no no no solo estamos tomando el camino largo- dijo una misato tratando de sonar con confianza

-si estamos perdidos- dijo shinji misato solo reponde con un suspiro de derrota

En eso suben a un ascensor y al abrirse las puertas aparece una mujer con el pelo teñido de rubia vestida de científica.

-oh hola ritsuko- dice misato con una sonrisa avergonsada

-llegas tarde otra vez- responde secamente ritsuko lo que provoca que misato se encoja de hombros -así que este es el tercer elegido- dice ahora centrándose en shinji .

-si este es el tercer elegido según el instituto marduk- responde misato

-tercer que- dice shinji confundido por la discusión de las mujeres lo que provoca que ritsuko hable.

-oh disculpa mi nombre es ritsuko akagi- dijo la mujer de pelo teñido

-shinji ikari- dice en repuesta

-valla eres parecido a tu padre- comenta ritsuko lo que hace a shinji fruncir el ceño.

-no soy como el- dice en un susurro

Misato notando que el tema es incomodo trata de cambiarlo.

-entonces el comandante quiere usar la unidad 01, no se supone que nunca ha sido activada- dijo misato

-si la unidad 01 tiene un historial muy malo con los pilotos la probabilidad de que encienda es de 0.00000001%"-dice ritsuko

En eso entran a una sala a oscuras hasta que de repente se encienden las luces revelando la cabeza de la unidad 01.

Shinji da un retrocede un poco de la impresión, pero él siente que ha visto esta máquina antes pero no sabe de dónde.

-así que esto es en lo que trabaja mi padre- dijo shinji

-correcto- se oye una voz al alzar la mirada encuentra a su padre en la sala de observación del eva -preparen el despliegue- dice el comandante

que señor pero la unidad 00 está congelada- dice antes de darse cuenta -piensa usar la 01- exclama misato

-correcto- vuelve a decir gendo

-pero señor no tenemos piloto-

-acaba de llegar uno- dice y mira a shinji

-Señor es una locura a rei le tomo meses para llegar a una sincronización aceptable-

-no importa el solo tiene que sentarse no necesitamos más- dijo gendo

-¿padre que es esto?- pregunta shinji confundido -¿porque me llamaste?-

-porque tengo un uso para ti- dijo gendo en tono frio

-¡no no voy a hacerlo no voy a pilotar tu estúpido robot, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo, es solo por eso que me has llamado!- dijo grito shinji

-si- dijo gendo en tono frio y de autoridad

Shinji se sentía mal tenía la esperanza de que su padre lo quisiera devuelta a su lado para volver a ser una familia pero el solo lo trajo porque tenía un uso para él como si solo fuera una herramienta, él quería llorar pero recordó el dia que lo abandono como le había dicho que no tenía un uso para él y ahora que lo trae devuelta el uso que le va a dar es el de pilotar un robot para él.

-me abandonaste ese dia por que no era de utilidad para ti y ahora solo soy útil para ti pilotando ese robot- fue lo que termino de pensar

-¡¿y por qué yo!?- grito shinji queriendo saber y esta pregunta la hubiera hecho misato si el no se le hubiera adelantado

-¡porque nadie más puede!- Responde gendo dejando la jaula del eva en silencio.

Hasta que misato habla

-shinji por favor sé que esto no es lo que esperabas pero te necesitamos- dijo misato intentando convencerlo a pesar de que se sentía mal por el aparentemente él era su única opción si querían vencer al ángel.

-NO- es la única respuesta que recibe

-fuyutsuki- es lo único que dice gendo

-si- dice mientras aparece en una pantalla al lado de gendo

-despierta a rei, el repuesto es inútil- ordena gendo

-¿ella puede pilotar en ese estado?- pregunta el anciano

todavía no está muerta- es la respuesta de gendo

-entendido- es todo lo que dice el anciano

Aparece un cuadro que dice -sonido solamente-

-rei- dice gendo

-si- dice una voz femenina

-el repuesto es inútil, vas a pilotar de nuevo- ordena gendo

-si- es la única respuesta

-reinicien el núcleo, carguen los datos de rei en la unidad 01- ordena ritsuko

En eso entra una chica de la edad de shinji con el pelo azul celeste, vendada de pie a cabeza con un parche en el ojo. Shinji la ve y mira como ella se pone de pie quejándose de dolor, en eso los cuarteles tiemblan producto de una explosión ocasionando dos cosas uno la chica cae al piso hiriendo más de lo que esta y que una de las luces se desprendiera cayendo en trayectoria hacia shinji en ese instante la unidad 01 rompe las ataduras del brazo y bloquea las luces salvando a un impresionado shinji que rápidamente corre hacia la chica y la toma en sus brazos.

Gendo observa todo con una sonrisa

-el... el eva se movió solo dice uno de los ingenieros presentes en la jaula del eva.

-no es posible nunca se inserto la capsula, ni siquiera tiene piloto- dijo ritsuko

Misato solo piensa -es cierto el tiene que ser el piloto- mientras ve a shinji ayudando a rei.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunta shinji a rei pero la respuesta que obtiene es un quejido de dolor por parte de rei mientras se retuerce, shinji alza la mano un momento para verla cubierta de sangre.

Shinji en ese momento tomo una decisión

-está bien piloteare- dijo shinji

Unos minutos más tarde shinji se encontraba dentro de la unidad 01, estaba nervioso por decir menos casi se había ahogado con el LCL y ahora se preparaban para desplegarlo cuando oyo una conversación atreves del canal de comunicación.

En el puente de mando

-señor la base nerv de betania nos informa que el tercer ángel está despertando se preparan para desplegar la unidad 05- dice makoto

-¡¿Qué?! Dios apenas podemos con uno esperemos que la unidad 05 y su piloto lo neutralicen si escapa- dijo misato preocupada de que hubiera dos ángeles al mismo tiempo aunque uno de ellos se encontrara al otro lado del mundo.

Con fuyutsuki y gendo

-el tercer ángel está despertando eso no está bien- dijo fuyutsuki.

-no importa la piloto que esta haya está perfectamente entrenada para esa situación, tenemos que concentrarnos en el cuarto ángel en este momento- dijo gendo

Con misato

-la sincronización es del 41.3% se mantiene estable- dijo maya

-increíble y no lleva el traje de conexión- dijo ritsuco impresionada

-bien quizás tengamos una oportunidad -dijo misato al ver al eva colocarse en la catapulta.

-desplieguen a la unidad 01-

Mientras tanto en nerv betania

-unidad evangelion 05 provisional activación- dijo una entusiasmada mari mientras se enciende el visor del eva ahora activado y que empieza a desplazarse por los tuneles.

-la felicidad no viene a mi yo la busco- canta mari-un día un paso tres días tres pasos- no termina la canción cuando ve al tercer ángel, el ángel tiene un cuerpo serpentino con un centro en forma de caracol, ocho patas diminutas en su sección media que usa para moverse y una cabeza en forma de pez.

-desplegando campo AT- dice mientras se acerca de frente al ángel, prepara la lanza progresiva agarrando impulso y luego la empuja hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas pero el ángel en el último momento la evade y mari pasa de largo entonces mari usa la pinza del eva para sujetar al ángel por la cola.

-bastardo me obligas a usar la fuerza bruta- dice mientras aprieta el control sobre la cola del ángel cuando este acelera el paso intentando soltarse, mari se sorprende por la fuerza del ángel y clava las patas del eva en el suelo arrastrando placas de metal hasta que logra anclarse al piso deteniendo al ángel en seco.

De repente el ángel se gira sobre sí mismo y se abalanza hacia mari ella esquiva el ataca que pero suelta la cola del ángel lo que causa una persecución en los túneles, mari le agarra la cola de nuevo para intentar pararlo pero el ángel llega a una curva donde gira bruscamente y hace que mari siga recto chocando violentamente contra una de las compuertas blindadas.

Mari pierde de vista al ángel pero ella decide hacer un atajo atreves de las compuertas para alcanzarlo.

-oh definitivamente me van a regañar- dice con burla mientras empieza a atravesar compuerta tras compuerta, al lado derecho del eva se puede escuchar el destrozo que hace el ángel intentando salir.

Cuando por fin lo alcanza el ángel este hace una abertura en el techo y empieza su salida hacia el exterior.

Tokyo 3 al mismo tiempo

-shinji el eva se mueve atreves del pensamiento, solo piensa en caminar y el eva lo hará- le dice ritsuko.

-ok- dice shinji dando el primer paso hacia el ángel que solo lo miraba, el primer paso lo da con éxito lo que causa que todos en el puente se asombren ese sentimiento pasa rápidamente a terror cuando el eva tropieza con el segundo paso y cae de frente golpeando la contra el piso.

-agh- dice shinji sosteniéndose la cabeza y de repente escucha

-shinji sal de ahí- dice una voz por la radio pero shinji se paraliza de terror cuando ve al angel frente a él.

El angel lo toma por la cabeza y lo eleva del piso, luego con su otra mano le agarra el brazo y empieza a ejercer presión sobre este, haciendo que shinji se agarre su propio brazo en la cabina.

-shinji cálmate ese no es tu brazo es el del eva-escucha de nuevo una voz en la radio pero el esta demasiado concentrado en el dolor que está sintiendo.

De repente el brazo del eva se rompe y queda colgando, luego la lanza del ángel empieza a brillar y comienza a golpear en la cabeza del eva como si fuera un martillo neumático. Después de tres golpes empiezan a verse grietas en la imagen de la capsula de entrada, justo cuando las grietas aparecen shinji intenta salir del agarre pero es demasiado tarde y el ángel atraviesa la cabeza del eva, justo en ese momento suelta la cabeza del eva y este por el impulso del golpe sale volando hasta chocar con un edificio, cuando la lanza se retira de la cabeza cae como peso muerto hacia delante y empieza a salir un chorro de sangre desde adelante y tras de la cabeza.

En el puente de mando todos miran con horror lo que sucede y cuando el eva queda acostado en contra del edificio sin moverse misato habla.

-bien esto se acabo, expulse la capsula de entrada rescatar al piloto es máxima prioridad- grita misato

-no se puede orden rechazada desde el eva- dijo maya

-oh no shinji- grita misato

En el eva shinji se encontraba casi inconsciente cuando empieza a sentir que el asiento empieza a bajar lentamente y la capsula de entrada queda oscuras lo siguiente que siente es un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo y un enojo que no tiene descripción.

Mientras esto pasa ritsuko monitorea los instrumentos y lo que ve la horroriza antes de que el interior de la capsula se volviera imposible de monitorear vio que la profundidad alcanzo 180, ese es el punto donde el eva y el piloto se vuelven casi uno, el último dato que recibió fue "contaminación mental en progreso"

De repente todo el mundo en el puente de mando queda en silencio cuando ven el único ojo del eva adquirir un brillo rojo, el eva mueve la cabeza hacia los lados como si estuviera confundido y luego la echa hacia atrás dejando escapar un fuerte rugido

-uuuaaargghhh- con eso el eva se pone en cuatro patas y empieza a correr hacia el angel al que golpea en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta que lo detiene un edificio, el ángel aturdido se se vuelve a parar dirigiendo la vista hacia el eva y ve que no esta alza la vista un poco y ve al eva el aire cayendo directamente hacia él, levanta su campo AT y detiene al eva en seco haciéndolo revotar y caer de delante del ángel.

-uuuuaaaargggghhhh- vuelve a soltar otro rugido corre hacia el ángel pero como la vez anterior es detenido por el escudo AT.

En el puente mando

-un escudo AT- dice ritsuko al ver la barrera exagonal.

-no podrá ponerle la mano encima con el escudo protegiendo- dijo misato.

Con un gruñido de enojo la unidad 01 alza el brazo herido y aprieta el puño, en ese momento el brazo se regenera vuelve a su estado original, hunde ambas manos en el campo AT y empieza a forcejear para abrir el campo AT.

En el puente de mando

-está elevando su propio campo AT esta neutralizando al del angel- dijo maya mirando los datos.

-no se está abriendo a la fuerza- dice ritsuko

En ese instante el campo AT del angel cede y este le dispara un rayo enorme de energía que arrasa con los edificios alrededor de la 01, pero cuando termina de disparar el eva aparece intacto, agarra los dos brazos del angel con una mano y los rompe con facilidad, luego le da una fuerte patada en la sección media que lo envía a volar hacia un edificio.

Al mismo tiempo en betania

-¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR!- dice mari mientras se dirige hacia el agujero y activa los retrocohetes de la unidad 5 al alcanzar al tercer ángel lo empala directo en la base se la cabeza usando la lanza progresiva arrinconándolo contra una de las enormes torres de la base.

Por un segundo parase que el ángel está muerto pero de repente mueve su cabeza dispara una ráfaga óptica que quema parte derecha del eva.

-duele muchísimo pero es muy divertido- dice con una sonrisa a pesar que el brazo derecho del traje de conexión refleja daños por quemadura.

-solo quedan 30 segundo, la unidad no lo resistirá- dice mientras forcejea con el ángel, el ángel dispara una segunda ráfaga y corta las piernas del eva.

-¡bien lo quieres así está bien!- grita mientras el eva desecha la lanza progresiva y agarra el núcleo con ambas pinzas intentado aplastarlo.

-¡MUERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- grita mari en ese momento la unidad 05 suelta un rugido y el núcleo finalmente se destruye matando al ángel, el entry plug se enyeta del eva casi destruido antes que el ángel y el eva destruyan los exteriores de la base de betania.

Mientras tanto en Tokio 3

La unidad 01 corre directamente hacia el ángel derribado si darle tiempo de reaccionar lo embiste y lo arrastra cientos de metros antes de detenerse, el eva empieza a golpear brutalmente al ángel en la cara antes de arrancarle dos costillas y empezar a apuñalar el núcleo, el ángel en un último intento por destruir al eva se forma en una bola envolviendo a la unidad 01 antes de empezar a brillar y finalmente auto destruirse en una enorme explosión que forma una cruz purpura.

En el puente todo el mundo mira en silencio la destrucción de la explosión.

-¡¿Cuál es el estado de la 01!?-pregunta misato preocupada, la respuesta que recibe son pasos lentos que se escuchan en los altavoces, cuando mira a la pantalla lo primero que ve son las llamas de la explosión luego poco a poco se empieza a distinguir una forma humanoide, finalmente se ve al evangelion unidad 01 salir intacto de la explosión con su ojo todavía brillando de color rojo mientras camina lentamente.

-¿ese ese es el eva?- pregunta misato al ver al eva que parece salido del infierno.

En algún lugar de cerca de los restos de betania una capsula de entrada flota en el agua, cuando la escotilla se abre y sale mari a observar el exterior

-whao, creo que exagere un poco con la sincronización- dice mientras se quita el casco, donde se ve que tiene un corte profundo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza donde se ve un rastro de sangre que fluye desde ahí, y tiene las gafas rotas.

-gracias unidad 05, cumpliste bien con tu misión- dice con gratitud mari al eva destruido mientras mira las cruses purpuras en el horizonte.

Mari espera unos momentos hasta que desciende un hidroavión y aterriza al lado del la capsula, la puerta se abre y aparece kaji.

-fiiuu te ves terrible-

-al ángel le fue peor- afirma mientras sube al hidroavión -¿Qué paso con el cuarto ángel?-

-bueno parece que nuestro piloto misterioso lo hiso trizas literalmente, junto con la mitad de la ciudad- dice kaji en broma y le lanza una mochila -te daremos un aventón hasta Inglaterra hay esperaras ordenes- le dice kaji

-whuuhuu tengo vacaciones, ¿y tu adónde vas?-

-voy a Alemania a escoltar a la segunda niña cuando la envíen hacia tokyo 3, celosa- dice kaji en burla.

-celosa no, te compadezco mucha suerte con la princesa- le dice mari y entra en el baño del avión

Donde se quita el traje de conexión y se revisa las heridas, primero el corte de la cabeza donde lo único que ve es una delgada línea blanca donde estaba el corte, solo limpia la sangre y se pone un parche donde estaría el corte, luego se revisa el brazo donde debería tener quemaduras de tercer grado por la alta sincronización solo tiene una leve molestia y la piel es de un color ligeramente rojo.

-bueno eso podría ser peor- dice mientras admira su cuerpo de entre 14 y 16 años, bien formado y esbelto debido a su entrenamiento, ella tenía una figura por la cual la mayoría mataría.

-me pregunto si fue el cachorro el que peleo o habrá sido yui- dice al salir del baño con su uniforme de clases y se sienta agotada al lado de una ventanilla a dormir.

Mientras tanto en Tokio 3

Ritsuko se encontraba analizando los datos de entrada todo lo analiza desde que empezó la batalla hasta que dejo de transmitir, el único dato que seguía transmitiendo la capsula de entrada era la sincronización del piloto empezó en 41.3% pero al final de la batalla llego a 80% en el momento de la autodestrucción del ángel, obviamente podía decir que fue un episodio berserker pero no podía decir si fue el eva o el piloto.

Después del análisis de ritsuko, oficina del comandante con gendo y fuyutsuki.

-ikari esto estaba en tus planes- dijo al dejar caer un informe detallado del análisis de los sucedido "se supone que yui diseño un sistema de protección para el piloto, pero el de la unidad 01 fallo misteriosamente cuando fue enviado a la batalla" dijo el anciano mirando fijamente a gendo

-me acusa de algo subcomandante, porque si es así no tiene pruebas además esto resulta beneficioso para la guerra contra los ángeles-.

-como puede ser eso beneficioso ikari- dijo ahora perdiendo la compostura

-hace años hubo un piloto que paso por lo mismo y sobrevivió sin efectos secundarios adversos, lo que aprendimos de ese piloto después del accidente fue lo que se uso para crear a rei, como sabrás rei fue creada para pilotar y ser el puente en la unión entre liliht y adam sin embargo ella requiere cuidados especiales para mantener su parte humana y ángel bajo control, pero el piloto de nombre código BM-01 demostró tener los puntos fuertes de un ángel mezclados con capacidades humanas, además de la peculiaridad de poder sincronizar con cualquier evangelion sin muchos problemas y en una proporción alta-.

-asique hiciste esto para tener a un piloto más eficiente- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Una sonrisa aparece pero esta oculta por sus manos sobre su boca

-ya le dije que no tuve nada que ver, fue un desafortunado accidente, además necesitamos la ventaja de tener un piloto así- dijo gendo

-¿ah que te refieres?- pregunta el anciano

-cuando llegue el momento seele se dará cuenta que no seguimos sus planes usara todo lo que tiene en nuestra contra y la información recibida por nuestro agente indica que nos han ocultado información de los manuscritos, han usado esa información para adelantar sus planes y también hay probabilidades de que nos omitieran información acerca de los angeles-.

-¿Qué pasara con el tercer elegido?-.

-informe a la doctora akagi que se clasificara al tercer elegido como el sujeto BM-03 que tome las medidas necesarias y se encargue de las pruebas de control no debería haber mucha diferencia con el sujeto BM-01-.

Fin del capitulo 2

la idea de las designaciones en código lo saco de evangelion 3.0, cuando sacan a shinji de la 01 lo clasifican como BM-03, como si ya no fuera humano y ademas, ritsuko dice que sus datos coinciden con el shinji antes del tercer impacto, como si fueran personas diferentes o que algo cambio, con lo de la capacidad de sincronizar con cualquier eva es por que mari en las peliculas usa tres evas diferentes el 05,02 y la 08 sin problemas entre cada una, ademas dicen que shinji no puede sincronizar con ningun eva pero cuando kaworu muere en el eva 13 el todavia queda sincronizado con ella sin la ayuda de kaworu.


	3. Chapter 3

-Capitulo 3

Adaptación

En el cráter de la zona de explosión del cuarto angel

-la unidad 01 ya fue recuperada, en este momento se encuentra en la terminal 6 en proceso de reparación- dice maya vestida en un traje de protección naranja

-no hay alguna grabación interna- pregunta misato

-no, funcionaba a 0 capacidad durante el ataque-

-asique no sabes cómo ni porque paso esto eh, el eva es un arma muy eficiente, quizás demasiado-

Reunión de seele

Aparecen doce monolitos con números él ellos y figuras de 7 ojos en cada uno, junto con el nombre seele y su número.

-la derrota del cuarto ángel además del descubrimiento del tercer niño y la activación de la 01, en general todo va bien- dice 01

-Sin embargo los costos de reparación de la 01, junto con la ciudad son astronómicos y no hablar de la congelación de la 00. dice 03

-y en los manuscritos no estaba previsto el despertar del tercer ángel en betania, esa era una de nuestras ramas de investigación de vanguardia, ahora está reducida a una pila de escombros junto con la 05- dice 02

-discrepancias aparte, desde que se descubrió al tercer ángel sabíamos que podía escapar tarde o temprano, sin embargo la piloto y el eva 05 cumplieron su cometido, aunque es un duro golpe perder una unidad evangelion tan temprano en el escenario, volviendo al tema principal la unidad 01 debería permanecer funcional hasta la llegada del quinto ángel- dice 01

-no se preocupen, la 01 no es nuestra única arma, la unidad 02 y su piloto en Alemania están siendo sometidos a exámenes de preparación-. Dice gendo

-y la construcción de la unidad 03 avanza según lo previsto- dice 05

-hacer un uso apropiado de nerv y los evas es tu mayor responsabilidad- dice 03

-así es exterminar a los ángeles es el primer paso a cumplir nuestro contrato con liliht- dice 06

-el plan de instrumentalización humana ese es nuestro objetivo final- dice 01

-comprendido los planes de seele se ejecutaran a sus órdenes- dice gendo

Con eso los monolitos desaparecen y solo queda el 01

-hemos autorizado el uso del mark 08- dice 01

-esa unidad todavía existe, pensé que fue puesta en cuarentena y abandonada después del fallo en la activación-

-cierto pero la pérdida del 05 y las instalaciones de betania, no estaba previsto tan temprano en el escenario hemos autorizado sacar la 08 de la cuarentena y utilizarla junto a su piloto, después de lo de betania consideraron que no se debería desperdiciar el talento del sujeto BM-01-

-cuando estará disponible la unidad-

-la 08 está lista para el combate, solo faltan pruebas menores llegara antes que la unidad 02-

Una semana más tarde

Había sido una semana en la que misato se sentía como basura, no solo estuvo de acuerdo en enviar a un niño sin entrenamiento a luchar contra el enemigo más mortal de la humanidad, sino que después de ser rescatado del eva 01 fue puesto en una cuarentena y ella no tuvo acceso a su estado desde hace una semana, solo ritsuko y el comandante tenían acceso a él, pero iba a obtener respuestas fue citada por ritsuko para ser informada del estado de shinji.

-bueno ritsuko dime qué rayos paso con shinji- dijo misato al entrar al laboratorio obviamente molesta.

-misato cierra la puerta y toma asiento- dijo con calma mientras señalaba un asiento

-no me digas que por fin te dignaste a decirme que pasa con shinji, cuando lo sacaron estaba ileso por que la cuarentena-

-ok misato dime que ves aquí- dijo y apareció en la pantalla una imagen de una cadena de ADN

-es una cadena de ADN, pero que tiene que ver con shinji- pregunto misato

-ese es el ADN de shinji antes del combate con el cuarto angel- dijo mientras aparecia otra imagen al lado de esa. -esto es después- la cadena de ADN se veía diferente.

-me estas asustando ritsuko que significa eso-

-durante la batalla con el cuarto angel, el eva 01 entro en modo berserker, cuando esto paso dejamos de recibir información de la capsula de entrada, sin embargo shinji nunca dejo de estar sincronizado, lo que estás viendo es el resultado de una contaminación al alcanzar una profundidad de 180 en la capsula de entrada, si hubiera descendido mas no habría podido salir del eva- dijo ritsuko en tono profesional

-¿no puedes curarlo?- pregunto misato viendo la información

-no, ahora es una parte de el intentar removerlo sería mortal en el mejor de los casos-

-¿Qué pasara con él?-

-se espera que despierte en unas horas del coma inducido-

-esto no puede ser simplemente todo lo que le paso, dime hay efectos secundarios- pregunto misato asustada

-si y no, hay efectos secundarios pero no son adversos-

-¿y cómo sabes eso- al preguntar ritsuko saca una gruesa carpeta que dice sujeto de pruebas BM-01

-ese es el informe de un piloto de pruebas que le sucedió lo mismo que a shinji hace varios años atrás, contiene cada una de las pruebas realizadas y sus resultados-

Misato empieza a leer el informe pero cualquier cosa que pueda usarse para identificar al piloto esta censurado, decide saltarse esa parte y empieza a leer el resto del reporte, el sujeto adquirió capacidades al máximo potencial humano, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, reflejos, inmune a enfermedades y podía sanar más rápido que una persona normal pero la capacidad de sanar variaba dependiendo del tipo de herida y el daño que causaba.

-sabes este informe hace parecer que lo que le sucedió fue algo bueno- dijo mientras miraba a ritsuko a los ojos- que paso con el piloto-

-solo el comandante tiene esa información y se negó a compartirla- dijo ritsuko un poco molesta

-Sin embargo esto no responde mi pregunta que pasara con el-

-se le informara su condición cuando despierte-

-quiero hacerlo yo-

-¿Qué?-

-quiero ser yo la que se lo diga- dijo misato determinada

-Por qué quieres hacerlo tú-

-yo fui la que lo trajo, yo era la que estaba al mando de la operación, si hubiera sabido esto no lo hubiera dejado pilotar- dijo misato sintiéndose culpable

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La vista que tenia shinji era desde dentro de un tren en movimiento, en el exterior se veía un atardecer lo que daba una iluminación naranja dentro del tren, el tren estaba vacío y shinji se encontraba en el interior parpadeo y cuando lo hico una niña apareció frente a él parecía tener unos 8 años tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba a la base del cuello, tenía un vestido de verano pequeño pero el rostro estaba ensombrecido.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la niña

-shinji ikari-

-¿por qué estás aquí?- dice la niña

-¿donde es aquí?- En eso el tren pasa por un túnel y se ve el geofrente

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-vine porque quería estar con mi padre, pero el solo me llamo por que tenía un uso para el-

-¿por que querías estar con él?-

-quería volver a ser una familia-

-¿y qué sucedió?-

-solo me quería usar-

-¿para qué quería usarte?-

-para pilotar un robot gigante y matar para el-

-¿querías pilotar?-

-no, pero él iba a mandar a esa chica, ella podría haber muerto-

-¿Así que pilotaste por ella?- dijo la niña y empezaron a aparecer imágenes de él sosteniendo a rei

-si-

-¿Qué paso cuando pilotaste?-

-el ángel me ataco, no puedo recordar mas nada después de eso-

-¿volverás a pilotar?-

-no yo… sentí lo que le paso al eva no quiero volver a subir-

-pero estas en una guerra y eres de los pocos que puede pelear, no van a dejarte opción-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dice shinji confundido

En eso el tren se ilumina y shinji cierra los ojos en el momento que lo hace la figura de la niña cambia al de una mujer de pelo castaño, vestida de científica. Se despierta en una habitación de hospital.

-un techo desconocido- dijo shinji al ver el techo de la habitación

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Inglaterra al mismo tiempo

-ah es bueno estar en casa- dice una mari feliz, después de bañarse en su casa de estilo ingles clásico.

-solo me gusta algo más que pilotar los evas y eso es las vacaciones- dijo mientras iba hacia la biblioteca.

-creo que voy a leer… este nunca decepciona- dijo al tomar el libro titulado "Obras completas de James Joyce: otros escritos-"yendo directamente a "cartas de James Joyce a Nora Barnacle".

Pero antes de que pueda leer llega una llamada por teléfono, al acercarse al teléfono ve que el numero es de nerv.

-nunca son oportunos- contesta el teléfono-aquí mari-

-esta es la señorita makinami, la cuarta elegida- habla el operador de nerv

-quien más podría ser- dice a modo de burla

-se le informa que debe reportase inmediatamente en la primera rama-

-¿en la primera rama, en América… acaso la unidad 03 fue completada antes de tiempo?-

-recibirá el resto de la información al reportase en la primera rama-

-oye espera a que se refiere con eso- es lo que dice mari pero la llamada fue cortada- bastardos ni siquiera puedo tener un descanso decente-

"porque, la primera rama, la unidad 03 no fue completada aun no necesitan piloto, la única unidad que podría estar lista para la batalla y que solo necesita arreglos menores es…"mari detiene su tren de pensamiento al darse cuenta de por qué la enviaban halla.

-bueno, vieja amiga parece que nos veremos la caras de nuevo- dice al recordar la primera unidad evangelion que piloto, en la cual adquirió "su talento único para pilotar".

-bueno al menos espero que me dejen escoger el color- dice en burla-ahora en donde estaba- dice al dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Tokio 3

Shinji se había levantado confundido de la cama de hospital, al principio se quedo observando detenidamente su brazo por un rato, recordaba como sentía que se quebraba el hueso y el dolor que eso trajo cuando piloto el eva , luego se toco el ojo recordó ser ensartado justo en el ojo luego todo se vuelve confuso.

En eso entra misato a la habitación con una carpeta gruesa y una expresión entre triste y feliz al ver a shinji despierto.

-hola shinji… como te sientes-

-hola señorita misato, estoy bien creo-

-shinji que te dije acerca de lo de señorita me haces sentir vieja- dice en burla

-lo siento-

-no importa shinji- la expresión de misato pasa a una seria- shinji hay algo que tengo que decirte, tiene que ver con lo que paso con el eva cuando quedaste inconsciente-

-que que paso-

Dando un largo suspiro misato se dispuso a decirle todo lo que ritsuko le dijo a ella lo que se gano una mirada de incredulidad de shinji, después de un periodo en el que misato se disculpo con shinji, esta le entrego su ropa y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio para que ritsuko realizara, algunas pruebas, consistieron en muestras de sangre y una cuantas pruebas físicas menores pocos después se dirigieron a la oficina del comandante.

-se le asigno una vivienda dentro de los cuarteles, el puede vivir ahí-

-¡qué a que te refieres con que vivirá solo!- dijo misato al secretario del comandante

-descuida misato tal vez eso es lo mejor además no me molesta estar solo-

El habría vivido en el geofrente de no ser porque misato tenía otras ideas.

Momentos más tarde

-si ya escuchaste ritsuko el viene a vivir conmigo, al tener el rango de coronel lo puedo proteger y puedo mantener un ojo sobre su condición- dice misato antes de tomar el teléfono con las dos manos y decir- además no pienso hacerle nada a un niño de 14 años.- dice en tono travieso antes de que el teléfono estalle en gritos.

-¡rayos no, en que piensas katsuragi eres toda una degenerada!-

-dios algunas personas no tienen sentido del humor- dijo al alejar el teléfono debido a lo gritos de ritsuko

Después de eso salieron del geofrente y misato decidió llevar a shinji a un mirador a las afueras de Tokio 3, donde ella le mostro como los edificios se elevaban después de retirar el estado de emergencia, ella le dijo que había hecho lo correcto al pilotar el eva y haber salvado a toda la gente que vivía en la ciudad.

Después de una rápida parada compraron unas cosas para que según misato "celebraran la llegada de su nuevo compañero de apartamento", habían llegado al edificio y se acercaban a la entrada.

-bueno shinji tus cosas ya llegaron- dijo misato al ver las cajas en la puerta- te digo la verdad yo también acabo de mudarme, vamos entra-

-si… yo siento las molestias-

-shinji esta es tu casa ahora-

Dnado un paso adelante shinji entra al departamento- estoy en casa-

-bienvenido- una vez dentro misato va a cambiarse-oye espero que no te moleste pero la casa está un poco desordenada-

Cuando shinji ve la casa se da cuenta que misato tiene un concepto diferente de "poco", habían latas de cerveza, refrescos, ropa por todo el piso, botellas, la casa parecía un autentico basurero.

-esto es un poco desordenado-

-oye serias tan amable de poner la comida en la nevera- dijo misato terminando de cambiarse a su ropa de casa

-si estabien- cuando shinji abre la nevera lo único que encuentra es

-hielo-

-comida de microondas-

-y mucha cerveza-termina de decir al examinar la nevera

Después pasar unos minutos calentando la comida rápida ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-buen provecho- dijo alegremente misato

-buen provecho-

Misato empezó la cena bebiendo una lata de cerveza completa de un solo trago al terminar de beberla ella dio una sonrisa de placer y dijo- dios hay pocas cosas en este mundo que valen la pena y esta es una de ellas- aplastando la lata contra la mesa

Después de cenar shinji y misato se dividieron las tareas jugando piedra, papel o tijeras en donde shinji recibió una descomunal paliza y las tareas en la casa quedaron divididas en un 70% shinji y un 30% misato, después de eso shinji fue a bañarse, pero al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró a un pingüino, asuntado shinji corrió directo a la cocina donde misato estaba bebiendo otra cerveza, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-mi..mi..misato- es todo lo que alcanza a decir cuando el pingüino sale calmadamente del baño-que es eso-

\- es un pingüino de agua cálida- dice al ver a pen-pen entra en una pequeña nevera.

-que hace ese bicho aquí?-

-se llama pen-pen lo tengo desde hace 15 años, es otro compañero de piso… por cierto no deberías taparte- dice misato mientras agarra otra cerveza.

Dando un grito ahogado shinji se tapa sus partes íntimas completamente sonrojado y entra de nuevo al baño.

-quizás estoy tomando demasiada confianza con el- dijo misato para sí misma antes de encogerse de hombros

Un rato después shinji intentaba dormir pero no podía, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que llego a Tokio 3, primero piloto un robot del que nadie sabe nada y lucho contra un monstro enorme, luego quedo en coma una semana para descubrir que ahora era una especie de fenómeno creado por accidente cuando peleo contra el ángel de repente el sonido de la puerta abriendo se detuvo su tren de pensamientos.

-oye shinji quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste al luchar contra el ángel fue lo correcto, salvaste a muchas personas ese día, lo hiciste bien yo estoy orgullosa, buenas noches- dijo misato

A la mañana siguiente shinji se había levantado y había hecho el desayuno después de la cena con misato el día anterior él no quería probar su desayuno, una adormecida misato entro a la cocina tomo una cerveza de un solo trago como la noche anterior y dio un grito de felicidad, ya completamente despierta noto que shinji había hecho el desayuno.

-oye hiciste el desayuno?- pregunto misatoal ver a shinji en la cocina

-si es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me invitaras a vivir aquí- dijo shinji convincente mente aunque el motivo real era que no quería probar su comida.

Cuando misato probó la comida de shinji no pudo dejar de comer hasta acabarse el plato.

-shinji esta comida esta deliciosa- dijo sin dejar de comer

-eh gracias- dijo un sonrojado shinji

-shinji hoy vas a la escuela ya nerv debe haber hecho lo arreglos- dijo misato

-además después de la escuela tienes que ir al cuartel para entrenar-

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?-

-oh tu sabes defensa personal, combate usando armas blancas, armas de fuego y un entrenamiento intensivo en los simuladores del eva- dijo misato

Después de que misato le dijera eso ambos se prepararon y misato lo llevo a la escuela.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mari se encontraba en un avión privado de nerv en camino hacia la primera rama en Boston, como su eva original había sido sacado de la serie de producción y básicamente enterrado en un hueco donde nunca vería la luz del sol de nuevo, esto genero varios problemas al justificar los orígenes de esa unidad, parecía ser que nerv central y el comité acordaron que la historia oficial de esa unidad seria que se pudo rescatar el cuerpo principal del evangelion 05 en betania y fue enviado a realizar reparaciones de emergencia en la primera rama junto con la cuarta elegida.

Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, lo que realmente le tenía interesada era el reporte de la batalla con el cuarto ángel, ella había visto los videos y estaba impresiona por lo salvaje que fue la 01, los videos indicaban que era un episodio de una unidad berserker, pero los reportes cuentan otra historia en ningún momento se corto la sincronización entre el piloto y el eva lo que significaba una cosa había sido el cachorro el que masacro al ángel, pero solo había una cosa que podría desencadenar esa clase de violencia en un piloto la misma clase de accidente que tuvo ella en su unidad.

-bueno esto sin duda es interesante- dijo al ver el informe psicológico del tercer elegido-no esta tan mal, lo único que necesita es que lo apoyen y lo ayuden a pararse sobre sus propios pies, junto a una dosis de diversión- dijo al final con una sonrisa traviesa.

Fin del capitulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Entrenamiento versus la realidad

Cuarteles de nerv, shinji se encontraba en un entry plug en la sala de simulación ya con su traje de conexión puesto, el cual era azul con detalles blancos y negros, el está viendo como los una representación virtual de una Tokio 3 aparecía frente a él una versión simulada del 4 ángel.

La unidad 01 virtual estaba armada con un rifle de paleta espera a que el eva fije el objetivo y dispara justo en el núcleo destruyendo al ángel simulado.

-bien shinji, vamos a trabajar en los controles físicos del eva en este momento, junto con la precisión del sistema de apuntado-dijo ritsuko

-es como un videojuego- dice shinji en el eva simulado mientras le dispara a los angeles

-cree me después de pasar 4 horas diarias sentado hay lo vas a odiar más que a nada- esta vez es la voz de misato la que interviene.

-oh- es lo único que responde shinji.

-no importa shinji apunta al núcleo y dispara- dice ritsuko

Después de destruir 5 ángeles seguidos de la misma forma shinji decide preguntar

-¿oigan solo voy a disparar a cada ángel que vea sin hacer nada?-

-si básicamente ese es el ejercicio, tienes que seguir repitiéndolo hasta que acabe la simulacion - dice maya

Este va a ser un día muy largo, después de 30 minutos haciendo lo mismo "misato tiene razón ya lo odio".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después del simulador misato le dijo que bajara a la zona del gimnasio, la vista que encontró shinji no fue muy alentadora, misato estaba vestida con ropa deportiva y algunos protectores en manos, codos y rodillas.

-vamos piloto, es hora del entrenamiento en combate mano a mano- dijo misato en tono militar pero con una cara y una sonrisa de burla que le dieron un escalofrió a shinji.

Después de que shinji se cambiara la ropa empezó el entrenamiento, "tranquilo shinji seré amable" es lo que dijo misato cuando empezaron después de una hora shinji perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había golpeado el piso acolchado, cada vez que lanzaba un golpe misato lo bloqueaba y hacia una llave que lo dejaba en el piso.

Después de dos horas de golpear el piso el entrenamiento acabo con un humillado shinji y una misato burlándose de que una chica le pateo el trasero, aunque tenía que admitir que había sido un poco divertido, se dirigieron donde ritsuko para realizar unas pruebas, hay ritsuko le dijo a misato y a shinji que los cambios empezarían poco a poco pero que se iban a notar cuando ocurrieran.

Después de una semana de entrenamiento en el cuartel, shinji manejaba bien el eva en el simulador y ahora podía ponerle pelea a misato aunque terminaba en el piso no eran tantas veces como cuando empezaron, nerv ya había hecho los arreglos para que asistiera a la escuela.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En la escuela

Shinji había llegado y se dirigió a su puesto asignado donde la representante de la clase hikari hokari y a su lado estaba su amiga mayumi yamagishi le dieron la bienvenida al salón de clases, en ese momento un chico llamado touji llego al salón de clases, hikari lo regaño por llegar tarde pero el dijo que había ido a visitar a su hermana en el hospital, la clase fue normal hasta que shinji recibió un correo preguntando si era el piloto, al principio lo ignoro pero luego recibió un mensaje igual al anterior, shinji tomo la errónea decisión de responder con un simple "si".

La clase entera estallo en gritos de sorpresa y de repente se encontraba rodeado de gente preguntándole acerca del robot, hikari logro hacer que todos volvieran a sus puestos y la clase continuo de manera normal hasta que a la hora del recreo cuando shinji se disponía a salir touji se interpuso en el camino y le dijo

-ven conmigo chico nuevo-

Al salir lo primero que hizo touji fue golpearlo en la cara.

-lo siento chico nuevo pero si no lo asía no iba a estar en paz- dijo touji molesto

-su hermana salió herida en la última batalla, el se disculpara más tarde- dijo kensuke

-lamento que tu hermana saliera herida- fue lo que dijo shinji mientras se paraba

Eso parece que enfureció mas a touji por que se dio la vuelta para darle otro golpe, pero shinji recordo el entrenamiento con misato y en el momento que el dio el golpe shinji tomo su brazo por la muñeca lo torsio y lo derribo inmovilizándolo contra el piso.

-bastardo como puedes decir que lo sientes si tu deber era proteger a la gente- dijo furioso mientras intentaba salir del agarre.

-lo siento, pero me obligaron a pilotar el robot sin entrenamiento y si te sirve de consuelo pase una semana en coma después de la batalla- dijo mientras soltaba a touji

Touji iba a continuar la pelea cuando

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!?- fue la voz de hikari la que detuvo a touji.

-nada no pasa nada él y yo solo discutíamos sobre algo- dijo touji intentando no hacer enojar a la representante de la clase.

Hikari iba a decir algo cuando rei intervino

-piloto ikari tenemos que reportarnos en los cuarteles, se ha declarado el estado de emergencia- dijo rei en su característico tono y luego se fue corriendo.

Momentos más tarde en nerv

-se ha detectado un objetivo desconocido acercándose desde la costa- dice uno de los técnicos

-el E747 ha confirmado la presencia del objetivo dice otro de los técnicos.

-el análisis es correcto, patrón azul confirmado es el quinto ángel- dice ritsuko

-bien todos a sus puestos de batalla- dice misato

Después de eso Tokio 3 cambia a modo de batalla guardando los edificios y revelando toda la artillería y defensas automatizadas de la ciudad.

-cuál es el estado de los civiles- dice misato

-todos ellos están en los refugios- dice shigeru

El ángel entra en el alcance del armamento antiaéreo y todas la torretas empiezan a disparar cientos de rondas explosivas al ángel, que explotan alrededor de el sin causar daño.

-eso es tirar el dinero de los contribuyentes- dice con burla ritsuko al mirar la pantalla

-bueno en este mundo, hay gente que no se quedara tranquila hasta haber disparado la ultima bala- dijo misato seriamente

Mientras tanto en el eva

-Entry plug insertado iniciando electrificación del LCL- dijo una vos femenina cuando el interior del entry plug se volvió transparente

-shinji estas listo- la voz de misato lo saca de su tren de pensamiento

-si-

-bien recuerda elevar tu campo AT para desactivar el suyo, luego dispara una ráfaga con la gatling, todo irá bien como en el simulador-dice misato

-si oye una pregunta no hay civiles verdad-

-no todos fueron a los refugios-

-ok-

-lanzamiento- dice misato y shinji siente las fuerzas G al ser disparado hacia arriba.

Una vez arriba se topa con el angel el cual parece un calamar gigante de color purpura en su mayoría, con el núcleo en su pecho.

Rápidamente shinji sale de su escondite y empieza a dispararle al angel pero el olvida su formación y continua disparándole hasta que la gatling se queda sin munición y el ángel desaparece en una nube de humo causada por sus propias balas.

-idiota detente lo estas cubriendo con tus propios disparos…. Cuantas balas te quedan- dice misato por intercomunicador.

-me quede sin balas- dice al revisar el contador de balas que aparece en la pantalla del entry plug

-te enviaremos el rifle de reser- shinji deja de escuchar a misato cuando de repente aparece un tentáculo atreves de la nube, shinji apenas esquiva el ataque, que corta el edificio a su derecha por la mitad sin dificultad.

-shinji… shinji toma el rifle de reserva ahora- dice misato por el radio pero shinji se encuentra paralizado por el miedo por unos segundos hasta que- ¡shinji toma el maldito rifle ahora!-

El grito de misato hace reaccionar a shinji pero cuando esta apunto de agarrar el rifle, un tentáculo aparece de nuevo shinji lo esquiva pero el angel consigue cortar el cable umbilical, ataque tras ataque shinji esquiva los tentáculos hasta que uno lo agarra por el pie y lo arroja con facilidad hacia una montaña.

-shinji estas bien… shinji-dice misato

-estas bien solo un poco aturdido- dijo una voz que no pudo reconocer por el intercomunicador

Shinji empieza a incorporase de nuevo en el asiento cuando de repente ve una alarma en el lado izquierdo del entry plug, cuando voltea ve a cuatro personas en el lado izquierdo del eva, cuando su vista se aclara reconoce a los cuatroy se cuenta que son kensuke, touji, hikari y mayumi.

-qué rayos hacen aquí- es lo único que piensa shinji

Momentos antes

Hikari y mayumi estaban hablando acerca de algo, cuando hikari se dio cuenta de algo.

-oye mayumi no crees que esos dos llevan demasiado tiempo en el baño- dijo hikari al notar la ausencia de touji y kensuki.

-ah que… o si llevan demasiado en el baño- dijo tímidamente mayumi

-ven vamos a ver por que tardan tanto- una vez dicho esto ambas chicas se pararon y en su camino notaron una de las compuertas del refugio abierta.

-¡¿oigan que rayos hacen aquí?!- grito hikari junto a mayumi al encontrarlos afuera del refugio viendo la batalla.

Cuando hikari se disponía a llevarlos a todos adentro noto que de repente una sombre enorme los cubrió.

-¿pero qué…?- es todo lo que dice a ver un robot enorme en dirección hacia ellos

Actualidad

Shinji se quedo quieto mirando fijamente a sus compañeros de clases mientras escuchaba a misato gritando por el intercomunicador sobre porque ellos estaban ahí, fuera de un refugio.

Cuando alzo la vista tenia al ángel justo en frente, que volvió a lanzar un ataque con sus tentáculos, shnji rápidamente agarro los tentáculos y activo los altavoces del eva.

-¡largo de aquí!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió los tentáculos del ángel enrollarse en las manos del eva, en ese momento el ángel volvió a arrojarlo de vuelta a la ciudad, durante la caída shinji impacto un edificio lleno de armamento con la cabeza del eva, lo que causo una enorme explosión.

Después de eso todo se volvió confuso para shinji podía sentir como si le hubieran golpeado con un bate en la cabeza.

-¡shinji… shinji! Podía escuchar a misato gritar su nombre pero su voz se escuchaba distorsionada y casi no la podía distinguir.

Shinji empezó a arrastrar al eva fuera de los escombros y la nube de humo causada por la explosión, todo lo veía doble y distorsionado, además de sentirse mareado, cuando por fin pudo sacar al eva de los escombros, noto que le quedaba minuto y medio de batería.

El empezó a levantarse apoyándose de un edifico cuando un tentáculo apareció de la nada, shinji lo esquivo por poco, pero cayó pesadamente de espaldas, cuando se disponía a volver a levantarse sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago y una sensación de quemadura en el cuello, el ángel lo había apuñalado con un tentáculo y había enrollado en otro en su cuello.

Shinji sentía que se estaba muriendo cuando de repente sintió algo escabullirse en su cerebro, empezó a sentir lo mismo que con el ángel anterior, de un momento a otro shinji paso de tener dolor a tener una ira asesina.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misato se encontraba viendo la batalla con nada más que terror el angel había doblegado a la unidad 01 y shinji estaba en peligro de muerte, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, no podía enviar al 00 por que ni el eva ni el piloto estaban listos.

La única alternativa que les quedaba si la 01 era derrotada el bombardear Tokio 3 con varias minas N2 con la esperanza de acabar con el angel.

Misato desvio la mirada de la pantalla ella no podía seguir viendo como masacraban a shinji, en ese momento el 01 dio un grito que parecía en de un animal enfurecido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La unidad 01 tomo ambos tentáculos los enrollo en sus manos y le dio una fuerte patada al ángel en la sección media del cuerpo mandándolo lejos mientras sus tentáculos eran arrancados desde la raíz por el eva, el ángel dio un grito de dolor y empezó a retorcerse, la 01 se puso de pie como un borracho, soltando ambos tentáculos recién arranados del ángel.

Corrió directamente hacia el ángel, donde lo agarro y empezó a golpearlo con el piso y con los edificios, la 01 desenvaino el cuchillo progresivo, empezó a cortar y despedazar al ángel pieza por pieza al azar mientras esto pasaba el ángel regenero los tentáculos y en un intento desesperado por librarse empalo al eva en el estomago con sus dos tentáculos, el eva se detuvo por un segundo y vio donde lo habían herido, se escucho un gruñido de respuesta por parte del eva, en ese momento apuñalo el núcleo del angel hundiendo lentamente el cuchillo hasta el mango, cuando no pudo hundir mas el cuchillo lo giro hacia un lado destruyendo el núcleo y matando al ángel el cual exploto dejando solo sus tentáculos todavía dentro del eva.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En la sala de mando todo el mundo vio en silencio lo que había ocurrido en un momento parecía que habían sido derrotados y al siguiente el eva destrozo al angel. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que misato grito

-expulsen el entry plug y envíen a los equipos médicos- ese grito saco del transe a todo el mundo y volvieron rápidamente a su trabajo.

Unas horas más tarde shinji se encontraba en una cama de enfermería con la cabeza vendada, había sufrido una contusión durante la batalla.

Misato estaba sentada al lado de la cama mirando a shinji dormir, había tenido un día muy estresante shinji casi moría a manos de un ángel, por suerte el eva entro en berseker y uso lo que quedaba de la batería interna para acabar con el ángel.

Después de lidiar con los cuatro que estaban en la batalla ella decidió quedarse al lado de shinji hasta que despertara. Ella estaba casi dormida cuando escucho que shinji empezaba a despertar.

-auch- dijo al abrir los ojos y agarrarse la cabeza

-¡shinji!- dijo misato alegremente cuando despertó y tiro de él en un abrazo de oso

-no… no puedo respirar- dijo shinji lo que provoco que misato lo dejara de abrazar con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza

-lo siento-

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo shinji todavía confundido

-estas en la enfermería, te trajeron aquí después de que acabo la batalla- dijo misato habiendo perdido el sonrojo

-¿Qué paso con- no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando misato hablo.

-ritsuko cree que te desmayaste y el eva entro en berserker derrotando al angel-

-no eso no ¿Qué paso con los que estaban fuera del refugio?-

-oh ellos… tranquilo están bien, la segunda sección lo arresto un rato y los interrogo pero ya están en sus casas- dijo misato-vamos vístete los doctores dicen que estas bien solo una contusión leve- dijo dando sus ropas

-gracias misato- dijo shinji quien fue a cambiarse la ropa y juntos se dirigieron al departamento

Mientras iban en el auto misato hablo

-oye shinji hable con el sub-comandante y estuvo de acuerdo en darte un tiempo de descanso- dijo misato mientras conducía

-ah… que descanso si necesito descansar- dijo de forma ausente mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿shinji no recuerdas nada de la batalla verdad?- cuando misato hizo esa pregunta juro que vio a shinji tensarse por un segundo

-que no… no todo se vuelve confuso después de la explosion- dijo shinji aunque misato noto que le ocultaba algo decidió no presionar.

Unos días después de eso shinji volvió al colegio, donde fue recibido por touji, kensuke, hikari y mayumi, los cuales empujaron a touji para que se disculpara, el se disculpo pero cuando hikari y mayumi se marcharon, le pidió a shinji que lo golpeara para que estuvieran a mano.

-vamos hazlo de una vez- dijo touji preparándose para el golpe

-ah seguro que quieres que te golpee ya te disculpaste-dijo shinji con cara de confusión

-eso fue para sacarme a la representante de encima, solo hazlo-

-mejor hazlo que dice de lo contrario no te dejara en paz- dijo kensuke

Shinji golpeo en la cara a touji, después de eso él se disculpo y se presento forma amable con él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Primera rama Boston

Mari se encontraba realizando una prueba de sincronización con su "antigua unidad 05", ella tenía puesto un nuevo traje de conexión de color rosa, con detalles negros y blancos iguales a los de su unidad.

-bien hecho niña problema, tu sincronización con la unidad es del 76% impresionante solo unos puntos por debajo de la segunda elegida- dijo el científico a cargo de la primera rama, mari no se molesto en aprender los nombres del personal de la base después de todo solo iba a estar poco tiempo.

-¿niña problema, vaya mi fama me seguido desde betania?- dijo en tono de burla

-si bueno, eso agradécelo a tus métodos poco ortodoxos para acabar con el tercer ángel- dijo la voz con sarcásticamente.

-oye puedes cuestionar los métodos pero no los resultados- dijo mari con orgullo

-tomando en cuenta como termino la base, no sé si eso sea cierto- contrarresto la voz

-oye no tengo la culpa de que el ángel explotara- dijo mari

-cierto pero que paso con los daños internos en la base-

-ok suficiente, cuarta elegida ya termino la prueba de sincronización y activación puede irse, recuerde que pronto iniciaremos los combates simulados con los datos de los ángeles que han atacado la central- esta vez fue la voz del comandante la que intervino.

Fin del capitulo 3

el siguiente capitulo sera enteramente desde el punto de vista de mari y tambien sera su llegada a tokio 3


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La llegada

Era de noche en Tokio 3 la única figura que se distingue es la del cuarto ángel, el cual camina entre los edificios, de repente frente al ángel pasa una figura borrosa a gran velocidad, el ángel se detiene y se empiezan a escuchar varias pisadas rápidas alrededor el ángel se empieza a girar en él la dirección de donde provienen las pisadas y en el espacio entre dos edificios se ven ocho ojos brillantes de color verde, el ángel lanza una ráfaga óptica destruyendo la cobertura del ser desconocido, se siguen escuchando pisadas y el ángel empieza a destruir varios edificios a su alrededor de donde proviene el ruido.

El ruido de las pisadas se detiene parece que el ángel destruyo al ser que lo acechaba, de la nada un eva rosado salta detrás del ángel y le dispara con un rifle de paleta equipado con una bayoneta, dispara el rifle en la espalda del ángel vaciando el cargador, todo los proyectiles dan en el blanco el ángel no tuvo tiempo de elevar su escudo AT, el ángel se da la vuelta tambaleándose por sus heridas y dispara ráfaga tras ráfaga destruyendo todo a sus espaldas, mientras el ángel regenera sus heridas el eva rosa aparece de nuevo a sus espaldas, esta vez el ángel se voltea a tiempo pero recibe un culatazo del rifle directo en la cara, luego usando la bayoneta del rifle el eva apuñala y corta múltiples veces al ángel

Cuando se dispone a destruir el núcleo el ángel intenta atacar al eva rosa usando sus lanzas pero sus ataques son desviados por el eva que usa el rifle como escudo destrozándolo en el proceso, desenvainando el cuchillo eva se pone en posición de combate cuando ve que los ojos del angel brillan de nuevo, rápidamente salta hacia la derecha esquivando la ráfaga óptica y escabulléndose entre los edificios, el ángel empieza a perseguir al eva pero lo pierde en cuestión de segundos.

El ángel continua caminando por las calles las heridas en su espalda se regeneraron completamente, mientras camina el eva rosado aparece a su derecha con una pistola(la misma pistola que aparece en la 3.0)lo patea en la sección derribándole, el eva rosado se coloca sobre el, pone la pistola justo sobre el núcleo pero cuando va a dispara el ángel agarre su cabeza con una de sus mano lo que causa que el eva no puede tener visión de a que le dispara, la lanza del ángel empieza a brillar y golpear la cabeza del eva rosado, este intenta forcejear para salirse hasta que apunta su pistola a la cara del ángel y dispara varias veces lo que causa que el angel grite de dolor y suelte a un eva aturdido por los golpes, el eva retrocede un poco mientras sacude la cabeza, el eva apunta la pistola al núcleo pero el ángel la golpea con sus dos manos mandándola a volar hacia atrás perdiendo la pistola.

El ángel salta en dirección al eva caído con sus dos lanzas extendidas, el eva rueda en el piso esquivando las lanzas que se clavan en el piso, el eva patea con fuerza los brazos del ángel fracturándolos, rápidamente recupera la pistola, el ángel con los brazos rotos no tiene más remedio que disparar otra ráfaga, el eva rosado la esquiva rodando hacia delante lo que la deja frente al ángel y dispara a quemarropa sobre el núcleo matando finalmente al ángel

La vista cambia a la del interior de un entry plug, donde se leen la las palabras "simulación terminada".

-fiu recuérdame no hacerte enojar- dice el científico-eficiencia del 73% nada mal, daños levemente altos a la ciudad pero el eva esta intacto-

-bueno eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo mari un poco aburrida de estar entrenando con simulaciones.

-tuvimos que reconfigurar las simulaciones de combate basándonos en el comportamiento del ultimo ángel… ese fue extremadamente agresivo a la hora de pelear-

-si vi las grabaciones, me impresiono como la 01 al final lo derroto- y eso no era mentira en verdad ella estaba impresionada, cuando parecía que era el fin la 01 hizo trizas al ángel antes de que se acabara la batería interna.

-podría haber sido impresionante, pero no es más que una unidad defectuosa-dijo el científico-dos veces a entrado en combate y las dos veces a entrado en berserker, destruyendo al ángel sin que nadie lo controlara-

-qué tiene eso de malo después de todo no se supone que hay que destruir al ángel- dijo mari poniendo los ojos ante el comentario.

-lo que tiene de malo, es que la siguiente vez no le bastara solo con destruir al ángel-

-no sé porque te quejas deberías mostrar un poco de respeto por esa unidad además del 05 es la única que tiene un historial de batalla… contra un ángel en la vida real- haciendo énfasis en la vida real

-ah como sea, voy a cargar los datos del quinto ángel, veamos cómo te va en esta niña problema-

Dando un resoplido se prepara en el entry plug para el combate simulado, la figura del quinto ángel aparece acercándose a él Tokio 3 simulado.

Mari toma un rifle de asalto y se esconde detrás de los edificios esperando al ángel, de repente ve un destello purpura atravesar el edificio donde se cubría y este explota desmoronándose revelando al ángel con sus tentáculos serpenteando, mari apunta el rifle hacia el ángel, pero el ángel ataca con sus tentáculos cortando por la mitad al rifle, forzándola a retroceder el ángel continua atacando, mari esquiva todos los ataques eh intenta replicar la estrategia que uso con el cuarto ángel, pero cada vez que se oculta el ángel la encuentra y la ataca.

Después de unos minutos de esquivar ataques ella casa el cuchillo progresivo y se dispone a atacar al ángel pero no puede acercarse debido a los tentáculos, el ángel ataca cortado parciamente un edificio a su derecha, mari golpea el edificio, lo toma y lo arroja hacia el ángel, aturdido por el impacto, el ángel retrocede y mari procede a atacar con el cuchillo, intenta apuñalar el núcleo pero los tentáculos del ángel, no la dejan acercarse lo suficiente.

-como rayos voy destruir el núcleo- en ese momento recuerda lo que hizo el 01 en las grabaciones-bueno esto va a doler- dice en burla.

El ángel ataca con sus tentáculos, pero mari agarra ambos tentáculos con una mano y posteriormente empieza a enrollarlos a su alrededor forzando al ángel a acercarse a ella cuando están frente a frente mari toma el cuchillo y apuñala al ángel en el núcleo repetidamente mientras siente las quemaduras de los tentáculos alrededor de su eva.

"simulación terminada"

Saliendo del entry plug de simulación escucha las alarmas de la base sonar y se dirige al centro de mando.

-que sucede- dice y entonces mira la pantalla donde se ve al 01 ser calcinado por un rayo que proviene de lo que parece ser el sexto ángel el cual tiene una forma exótica que recuerda a un cañón dejando su núcleo descubierto en el centro de su estructura, un escudo anti-explosiones es levantado frente al 01.

El ángel se detiene por un instante cambiando de forma y cargándose de poder, envía un haz de energía más poderoso que el anterior destruyendo el escudo y golpeando al eva, como último recurso ve que todo el sector donde estaba el eva es ingresado a la fuerza en el geofrente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un par de horas más tarde

Mari se encontraba en una reunión donde estaba el director científico de la primera rama y el comandante.

-bien, el sexto ángel es perfecto tanto en el ataque como en la defensa- dice el comandante y se muestran una imágenes del angel siendo atacado por misiles, cambia de una forma que parece dos pirámides unidas por la mitad a un muro solido en dirección de los misiles que explotan al golpear el campo AT del angel luego cambia a una forma parecida a la que uso en el ataque contra el 01 y dispara directamente hacia donde salieron los misiles, el ejercicio se repite un par de veces con el mismo resultado.

-tiene un campo AT tan poderoso que altera su espectro de luz- dice el científico revisando los datos recibidos de Tokio 3

-la directora de operaciones, en Tokio 3 analiso la situación y llego a la conclusión de que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es una opción, ojala hubiera sido antes de enviar al piloto a interceptarlo… ideo un plan de ataque tan loco que podría funcionar- al decir la última parte mari arque una ceja

-a que te refieres- dijo mari curiosa

-su plan consiste en vencer al ángel usando una táctica de francotirador fuera del alcance del ángel con un rifle de positrones experimental-

-en realidad suena como un plan razonable- dijo mari encogiéndose de hombros

-aun si el rifle soparte el disparo requiere toda la energía de Japón para un solo tiro, si el piloto falla el disparo tiene que esperar casi 30 segundos para hacer otro tiro, sin contar el hecho de que el ángel responderá el ataque- dijo el científico

-eso y que el rifle será ensamblado en el lugar donde se realizara el tiro- dice el comandante

-bueno cuando lo pones de esa manera si suena un poco loco- dice mari-pero porque estoy en esta reunión si en la central lo tienen todo resuelto-

-bueno niña problema, es que tu eres el plan b- dice el científico

-ah ¿Qué?- dice confundida

-la central pidió tu traslado inmediato además la 05 está completamente funcional y está siendo equipada con el equipo tipo S-

-entiendo pero qué papel juego en ese plan-

-durante los ataque que realiza el ángel su escudo AT se debilita… es decir sigue siendo capaz de detener proyectiles y misiles, pero se debilita lo suficiente como para que un arma de calibre grueso lo atraviese- dice el científico

-el plan b consiste en que la unidad 05 sea transportada por aire y se despliegue en el momento del ataque con armamento pesado, si el rifle de positrones fracasa usaras el lanzagranadas que está siendo montado en el avión de carga y dispararas cuando su escudo este debilitado, eso debería ser suficiente para matar al ángel o proporcionar una distracción para que el francotirador dispare de nuevo-

-básicamente mi eva es un enorme señuelo rosado- dijo con resoplido

-vez te dije que ella entendería el plan-le dijo el científico al comandante en tono de burla

Dando un suspiro el comandante habla de nuevo-tienes que ir a prepararte para el viaje hacia Japón son 9 horas de viaje sin paradas dentro de la cabina del eva-

Eso termino la reunión y mari se dirigió hacia el avión, minutos después el avión despego con el eva rosado hacia Japón, mari decidió dormir durante el viaje aunque fue muy incomodo dentro del entry plug.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mari se había despertado y estaban a solo minutos de Tokio 3, en el entry plug había varias ventanas abiertas que mostraban como iba la situación el tierra, todo iba bien hasta que la unidad 01 hizo el tiro en ese momento el ángel disparo y ambos rayos se entrelazaron desviándose mutuamente fallando sus objetivos.

El 01 recargo el rifle pero tenía que esperar a que se enfriara, el ángel rápidamente hizo un segundo disparo pero fue detenido por la unidad 00 con un escudo, durante unos segundos el ángel mantuvo su rayo sin interrupciones hasta que se detuvo de repente, se cargo de poder y volvió a disparar solo que esta vez en lugar de apuntar directo al eva naranja, apunto a sus pies hubo una explosión que ilumino todo el paisaje.

La explosión había arrojado a la 00 fuera de su posición dejando sin protección al eva 01.

-bueno esto es suficiente- dijo mari con una mirada seria y se preparo para desconectar al eva del avión

-oye espera todavía no estamos cerca- el piloto empezó a protestarle a mari

-no hay tiempo… ¡mierda!- dijo al soltar al eva por la fuerza del avión y empezar a caer desde 20000 pies

Durante la caída mari toma el lanzagranadas (que es básicamente un lanzagranadas de 6 cartuchos de tamaño eva), después de cruzar las nubes ve que el ángel está atacando al 01 desprotegido, ella apunta el lanzagranadas y dispara dos rondas que dan directo en el ángel pero no destrozan el núcleo, dando un grito de dolor el ángel detiene su ataque y se centra en el nuevo enemigo, mari dispara todos sus cartuchos, en respuesta el ángel alza su escudo AT al máximo y detiene los proyectiles, los cuales generan una enorme explosión que aturde al ángel por unos momento.

Mari espera hasta el último segundo para activar el equipo S, lo que causa que aterrice pesadamente a las afueras de la ciudad-ugh rayos- diga al impactar el piso con tanta fuerza que genera un cráter en el piso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ve que el ángel le va a disparar-¡oh mierda!-esquiva el ataque por poco y comienza a correr mientras el perseguida por un rayo mortal, el rayo para de repente y cuando mari pasa cerca de un edificio este es atravesado por el rayo del ángel el que impacta directamente en el hombro derecho del eva rosado.

-¡ahhh!- mari grita de dolor al sentir como si le hubieran atravesado el hombro y se revisa el brazo donde ve que el traje de conexión se ve una mancha de quemadura, el eva se retuerce de dolor en el piso mari voltea su vista hacia el ángel este carga para su ataque final, mari da un gruñido de frustración y resignación.

Cuando ve un rayo de color azul atravesar al ángel de lado a lado destruyendo su núcleo, el ángel toma su forma de pirámide y luego toma una forma de un erizo gigante gritando de dolor mientras baña de sangre toda la ciudad.

Mari desvía su mirada hacia su salvador donde ve al eva purpura humeando y calcinado sosteniendo el rifle positrones.

Momentos antes unidad 01

Shinji podía ver como cientos de misiles y proyectiles volaban directamente hacia el ángel sin hacerle un rasguño, finalmente el momento había llegado, pero shinji se encontraba pesando en cómo diablos consiguieron convencerlo de hacer esto de nuevo luego de lo que paso hace unas horas.

Apareció la imagen de, el viendo a un ser blanco sin piernas con una máscara crucificado con una lanza en el pecho y misato explicándole que pasaría si el ángel llegara al dogma central

-este es liliht el segundo ángel, la humanidad desciende de el si cualquier ángel lo llegara a tocar se iniciaría el tercer impacto, y toda la vida en la tierra desaparecería…. Se les ha confiado a ti y a los otros pilotos con sus evas proteger a liliht pero si llegasen a fallar todo el geofrente se autodestruiría antes de permitir que el ángel llegue aquí-

De vuelta a la actualidad shinji sacudió la cabeza quería sacarse es visión de su mente, se concentro en la tarea que tenía que hacer, shinji estaba nervioso después de lo que paso horas antes, pero podía sentir una presencia en el eva, cariñosa y familiar como si lo estuviera abrazando, algo parecido a lo que paso con el ángel anterior, pero era más fuerte y esta vez no sentía la ira que sintió con el otro ángel, esto hizo que se calmara un poco.

-shinji todo está listo dispara cuando de la orden-dijo misato por el intercomunicador

-¡se detecto una concentración de energía dentro del blanco!-grito un técnico en pánico

-¡¿Qué?! Shinji dispara- grito misato

Shinji disparo y ambos rayos se desvían, recarga el rifle y se prepara para el segundo tiro, mientras rei lo cubre con el escudo del ataque del ángel, el rayo se detuvo por un instante y luego todo lo que supo shinji fue que una explosión arraso la zona, lanzándolo a él y a rei de sus posiciones.

Aturdido por la explosión y sintiendo el dolor del eva quemado en la mayoría de su cuerpo, cuando su vista se aclara sube su cabeza y ve un eva rosado en caída libre disparándole al ángel, shinji mueve el eva hacia el rifle de positrones todavía enfriándose, por la radio escucha a misato gritando que la pongan en contacto con el nuevo piloto, puso el rifle en posición a pesar del dolor que sentía junto con el calor, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-vamos…vamos-decía de forma cansada mientras el rifle se preparaba para el disparo, vio que el eva rosado aterrizo en las afueras de la ciudad, y era atacado por el angel, eva esquivo los ataques hasta que su suerte se acabo y recibió un impacto directo, en el momento que el angel iba a acabar con el eva que lo salvo el rifle estuvo listo y shinji disparo.

Se vio un rayo azul que atravesó al ángel justo en el medio, con el ángel muerto shinji dejo caer el rifle en el piso. El vio al eva rosado ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Una ventana de comunicación se abrió en el entry plug revelando a una chica con el pelo castaño con coletas gemelas-gracias- dijo la desconocida un poco adolorida mientras saludaba con el brazo bueno del eva, shinji iba a responder pero cuando fue a hablar lo único que se escucho fue un gemido y su eva se desplomo inerte en el piso.

-no cambias verdad- dijo para sí misma en burla al ver a shinji desmayado por la ventana de comunicación.

Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban los evas, primero iba a ir hacia la 00 que estaba más cerca pero vio que los paramédicos ya estaban atendiendo a la piloto, ella se dirigió a la 01 y arrancando el protector de la espalda saco el entry plug y lo deposito en el piso.

Unas horas más tarde nerv

Misato se encontraba leyendo el archivo acerca de la nueva piloto que les ayudo con el ángel, lo que decía el informe era que ella era huérfana de nacimiento, seleccionada como piloto de la unidad provisional 05 en su orfanato, mitad japonesa mitad inglesa, no era muy detallado acerca de sus orígenes, pero ella era de nacionalidad británica, pasando al informe psicológico fue lo que le llamo la atención, ella diferente a cualquiera de los tres elegidos anteriores, ella era alegre y una especie de adicto a la adrenalina.

-la niña problema- dijo para sí misma ella había oído rumores acerca de la piloto de betania y la describían como "extraña".

Misato se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuarta elegida quien se había cambiado a su ropa de colegio inglesa que consistía en una falda a cuadros, una camisa, una corbata y medias de nilón negro, junto a conectores A10 en forma de una banda de color azul.

-buenos días capitana katsuragi… es un placer conocerla- dijo mari alegre y amable con acento ingles

-es un placer conocerte mari sobretodo después de que nos ayudaras con el ángel- dijo misato agradecida-y por favor dime misato-

-y los demás- dijo mari al ver que misato no estaba acompañada-donde están la primera y el tercero-

-ellos acaban de salir de la enfermería, quieres ir a conocerlos-

Dando una sonrisa traviesa-si quiero conocerlos sobre todo al tercero-

-alguien tiene una fan, piensas poner tus manos en el- dijo misato deforma traviesa

-no de esa forma… es solo que se veía tan triste en su informe- dijo mari con seño fruncido.

-si él es tan tímido y desde que llego aquí…-misato no termino la frase

-el solo necesita que le den una nueva perspectiva, una más alegre-dijo mari con una sonrisa suave-además el es bastante famoso en las otras ramas, derroto 2 ángeles por sí solo-

-tu informe tenía razón acerca de ti sabes, no eres como los otros pilotos- dijo misato al mismo tiempo que cruzaron una puerta, al otro lado de la puerta mari vio a shinji y rei, al principio con una sonrisa pero cuando su vista cambio a rei la sonrisa desapareció por un segundo, salvo por el pelo y los ojos era su vivo reflejo.

-shinji, rei vengan hay alguien que quiero presentarles- dijo misato haciendo que mari saliera del transe, haciendo que volviera a poner la sonrisa que tenía cuando entro a la habitación.

Shinji volteo su vista y quedo mudo por lo que vio, la tenia que reconocer que rei y misato eran muy hermosas pero la chica que tenía enfrente le detuvo el corazón con esa sonrisa, por algún motivo esa chica también le era familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

-hola soy mari illustrus makinami, cuarta elegida y piloto de evangelion unidad 05, es un placer conocerlos a ambos- dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada y de forma alegre tendiéndole una mano.

-yo…uh…yo soy shinji ikari… es un placer conocerte makinami- dijo shinji cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar tomándole la mano.

-suena muy formal solo dime mari-dijo ella con un guiño, haciendo que el rostro de shinji pasara a un color que pondría un camión de bomberos en vergüenza, misato miraba la situación y le parecía muy cómica.

Mari pasó su atención a rei, su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y melancólica

-tú debes ser la primera elegida-

-si soy rei ayanami, es un placer conocerte makinami-dijo rei en su forma típica

-vamos solo dime mari-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-claro mak-mari- dijo rei un poco curiosa por la nueva integrante del grupo

-bien como ya sabrán mari será su nueva compañera en el equipo, espero que trabajen bien juntos- dijo misato con una sonrisa al ver el impacto que tuvo mari en ambos pilotos.

-bromeas misato con nosotros-dijo mientras tomaba a shinji y a rei, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros-trabajando en equipo los ángeles serán historia, verdad amigos-

-eh…si-dijo shinji tímidamente rei solo asintió

Al día siguiente

Shinji había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a casa pero estaba pensado en la nueva piloto que había llegado.

-mari makinami… ella parece muy feliz pilotando el eva-dijo recordando cuando se conocieron ella era alegre y optimista, shinji no pensaba que esas características fueran de un piloto de eva.

Cuando llego a su casa, abrió la puerta, donde vio a mari y a misato charlando.

-hola shinji – dijo mari al ver a shinji en la puerta.

-ah hola mari es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo tímidamente-acaso vas a vivir aquí?- pregunto shinji debatiéndose si era bueno o malo

-no por algún motivo el comandante no estuvo de acuerdo en que se trasladara a nuestro apartamento, por lo que ella vivirá en el edifico de al lado-dijo misato sin entender los motivos del comandante.

Ante la respuesta shinji dio un suspiro de alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

-si bueno es una lástima verdad quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo la ultima parte molesta.

-bueno quizás es lo mejor, no sé cómo hubiera manejado a dos adolecentes hormonales, bajo el mismo techo, no sé lo que pasaría si los encontraba a los dos haciendo de las suyas en una de las habitaciones-dijo misato intentado avergonzar a ambos, pero solo consiguió avergonzar a shinji, y mari solo dio una sonrisa traviesa

-¡MI..MI..MISATO¡- grito un completamente avergonzado shinji

-bueno estamos en una guerra y a veces hay que liberar tensiones, pero descuida misato si quieres los podemos compartir-dijo con un tono muy sugerente –dime misato no fue ese uno de los motivos por el trajiste al tercero a tu casa para liberar tensiones-dijo en un tono acusador con una sonrisa de gato.

Ese comentario causo que shinji se pusiera aun más rojo dejándolo con la boca abierta y que misato se atragantara con su cerveza y se volviera de color rojo.

-¡QUE DICES NIÑA PERVERTIDA!- grito misato avergonzada y molesta

Pero la respuesta que tuvo por parte de mari fue un ataque de risa

-oye tú fuiste la que empezó-dijo mari todavía riéndose

Misato se calmo y se rio un poco junto a mari- bien eso fue gracioso- "mejor tengo cuida con ella… de lo contrario va ser ella la que disfrute avergonzándome" pensó misato después de su intento fallido por burlarse de ambos.

-bueno voy a hacer la cena para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo compañero de equipo-dijo felizmente misato, sin embargo la palabra "cena" causo que shinji saliera de su estado de shock y rápidamente se ofreciera a cocinar.

Mari vio eso con diversión, misato insistía en cocinar pero shinji la rechazaba amablemente y le decía que no se preocupara, mari tenia la sospecha de que shinji tenía motivos para no dejar cocinar a misato, sobretodo después de experimentar su forma para conducir, manejaba de una forma que pondría en vergüenza a un doble de riesgo. Después de que shinji hiciera una cena rápida todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-dime mari porque te dicen la niña problema-pregunto misato debido a que siempre se referían a ella de esa forma cuando escuchaba los rumores de la piloto de betania

-oh eso, es por mi eva la unidad 05 era un prototipo más complejo incluso que el 00, debido a ser diseñado para funcionar en betania-dijo mari explicando la historia de ese apodo-por eso no tenía una numeración como piloto, mi trabajo no iba más allá de asegurarme que el tercer ángel no escapara-

Continuaron la cena charlando de diversos temas aunque mari estaba más concentrada en comer que hablar,(ahora misato y shinji entendían por estaba también desarrollada) luego de la cena misato llevo a mari a su departamento, se despidió y se cambio la ropa por algo mas cómodo y se acostó en su nueva cama

Mari se acostó pensativa en su nueva cama mirando el techo, ella tenía mucho que pensar sobre todo en la reunión que tuvo con el comandante.

"estas aquí como la cuarta elegida, nada más y nada menos, tienes prohibido revelar cualquier información que poseas acerca del proyecto E y los evas si desobedeces esas órdenes…sabes cuales son las consecuencias"

-rayos yui que gustos tenias para los hombres, por los menos shinji no es como el- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-definitivamente se parece es a ti- ella había conocido a yui bastante bien y podía decir que shinji tenía su mirada, su personalidad, incluso olía como ella.

El seguía siendo ese niño que conoció años atrás, pero había una diferencia muy importante esa diferencia la vio en sus ojos, el ya no tenía esa felicidad ni alegría que tenia de pequeño, gendo se había encargado de eso, pero ella sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo arreglar eso, ella podía mostrarle el lado divertido de las cosas y ayudarlo a pararse sobre sus pies.

Sus pensamientos pasaron de shinji a rei, era como ella excepto, por los ojos y el cabello, mari sintió muchas cosas cuando la vio por primera vez, felicidad, confusión y otras emociones que no alcanzo a registrar por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, pero mari sabia que solo era una ilusión un reflejo de lo que fue yui, solo la vio dos veces después de presentarse y ella era fría sin emociones que seguía ordenes sin quejarse.

-como gendo la quería una muñeca- dijo para sí misma en su cama

Mari tomo la decisión de que ayudaría a rei y a shinji.

-mañana tengo escuela me pregunto cómo saldrá eso-dijo con una sonrisa de expectación, el motivo de eso es que ella llego muy joven a la universidad y luego de lo que paso en su eva nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volver a interactuar con personas de su "edad", shinji y rei eran quizás las primeras personas de su "edad" con las que interactuaba desde hace un largo tiempo y esta supuso que sería su oportunidad de vivir esa etapa.

-veamos como resulta todo esto- dijo cerrando los ojos y quedando dormida

Fin

""""""""""""""""""

bueno con este capitulo mari llega a tokio 3 y se reune con misato, y es citada por gendo para que este le deje claro su papel en la guerra, otra cosa en este capitulo es que las batallas simuladas sirven para mostrar la experiencia y habilidades de mari en un eva, que si lo piensan bien esa debió ser la forma en la que se supone se comportaría asuka debido a que ella fue entrenada durante 10 años para pilotar pero debido a su comportamiento ella lucha como si fuera un novato.

a diferencia de mari que tiene una personalidad seria y centrada cuando pilota un eva, prueba de esto es cuando pilota en la 2.0 y en la 3.0, ella en todo momento mantiene la calma al pilotar.

a partir de ahora la historia tomara un ritmo mas lento, ya que mari llego a japon, la historia la escribo sobre la marcha pero todavía no decido algunos destalles de la historia, aunque el camino que tomara la historia ya lo tengo trazado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La cuarta elegida

Shinji se había levantado y hecho el desayuno, como lo hacía desde que llego a Tokio 3, misato salió de su habitación y saco una cerveza la cual bebió en un solo trago y dio un grito de guerra. Después de comer ambos salieron, y encontraron a mari esperándolos recostada sobre el auto.

-hola mari que haces aquí no deberías ir a la escuela?- pregunto misato

-si bueno yo iba a ir pero me tope con un problema-dijo mari alegremente

-cual problema?-

-bueno no sabía dónde estaba la escuela-dijo mari respondiendo la pregunta de misato-hola shinji-

-hola mari-dijo shinji sin saber cómo comportase frente a su nueva compañera solo llevaba conociéndola dos días y ella era muy "intensa".

-bueno vamos yo los llevo-dijo misato con una sonrisa, que le envió un escalofrió a shinji.

Cuando todos entraron en el auto mari hablo.

-misato te apuesto a que no puedes llevarnos a la escuela en menos de 5 minutos- dijo mari con una sonrisa traviesa.

-QUE?- grito shinji como si mari hubiera invocado al demonio mismo, el se disponía a saltar del auto en ese instante cuando misato cerro el carro desde adentro.

-no se mari creo que a shinji no le agrada esa idea- dijo misato al ver a shinji forcejeando con la puerta. Mari volteo su vista hacia shinji por un segundo pareció que estaba pensado en decirle a misato que lo olvidara, pero luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa, del mismo tipo de sonrisa que veía en misato cuando se ponía a bromear con él.

-tranquilo shinji, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte-dijo mari con una breve risita al ver a un aterrorizado shinji solo dijo-ahora misato-

En ese momento misato acelero el vehículo con las ruedas dejando enorme huellas en el piso y desprendiendo una nube de humo, durante el trayecto mari nunca perdió su sonrisa y shinji estaba gritando de terror.

Durante el trayecto shinji podría jurar que si no fueran por las placas de nerv que traía el auto estarían siendo perseguidos por toda la policía de Tokio 3, por los delitos de destrucción a propiedad pública, conducción temeraria, poner en riesgo la vida de los transeúntes y varias infracciones de tránsito.

-vamos shinji no es tan malo solo tienes que disfrutar el viaje-dijo mari al voltearse para ver al tercer elegido el cual estaba aterrorizado.

-estas bromeando verdad-dijo shinji mientras agarraba el cinturón de seguridad.

Despues de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela donde misato hizo una maniobra con un giro que detuvo el auto en seco haciendo que quedara suspendido en el aire en dos ruedas por unos segundos antes de quedar perfectamente estacionado en un puesto de estacionamiento.

-bueno misato estoy impresionada… pero fueron más de cinco minutos-dijo mari mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y el cabello, ella tenía que admitir que hubo un par de veces que se asusto pero nada que no pudiera manejar, pero se hizo a la idea de no volver a apostar con misato siempre y cuando incluyera conducir.

Shinji salto del auto y empezó a abrazar el piso feliz de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado.

-oh… gracias a dios….oh mierda….sigo vivo-decía shinji recostado de espalda al piso.

-parece que shinji no es de los que les gusta las emociones fuertes verdad misato-dijo mari con una risita al ver a shinji recostado en el piso.

-no él es mas de los tímidos que prefieren los periodos de paz y tranquilidad-dijo misato en burla mientras escuchaban lo que decía shinji agradecido por haber sobrevivido a la conducción de misato.

Mari se bajo del auto y misato salió disparada hacia los cuarteles de nerv, ella se acerco al tercer elegido aun tendido en el suelo.

Tendiéndole la mano mari tiro de el y lo levanto con facilidad, ganándose una mirada incrédula de shinji, esto causo que quedaran frente a frente y que shinji se perdiera en los ojos de color verde azulado de la inglesa que estaban detrás de sus gafas de color rojo.

-fue divertido no crees-dijo mari rompiendo el silencio.

-Di..Di..Divertido casi me da un ataque al corazón-tartamudeo shinji sonrojado después de romper el contacto visual con mari y alejarse un poco de ella.

-no estuvo tan mal cachorro, admite que fue un poco divertido, claro excepto por casi chocar un par de veces-dijo mari alegremente

-bueno…quizás fue un poco divertido-dijo shinji casi inaudiblemente, no era que él hubiera considerado eso divertido aunque, después de haberse calmado y que la adrenalina se le estuviera bajando, tenía que admitir que al menos fue un viaje emocionante aunque lleno de terror-espera me dijiste cachorro-

-si te dije cachorro creo que ese apodo te queda-

-¿por qué?-pregunto shinji curioso por su nuevo apodo

-bueno eres tímido, a veces tienes miedo, pero eres una ternura-dijo mari-como un perrito pequeño-

-no soy un cachorro-dijo shinji casi inaudible para sí mismo aunque mari alcanzo a oírlo, a pesar de que ya estaba unos metros delante de el, dando una risita dijo-si lo eres shinji-

Esto causo que shinji se detuviera en seco, después de unos momentos dio un suspiro de derrota y se adentro a la escuela.

Después de que shinji entrara al salón el fue a su puesto donde touji y kensuke se acercaron y empezaron a hablarle.

-oye shinji oiste los rumores-dijo touji.

-ah que rumores-

-hay una chica nueva, en el salón-dijo kensunke-revise los datos del colegio hoy debería venir a clases-dijo asiendo alarde de sus habilidades de hacker.

-oh-dijo shinji un poco distraído, hasta que su cerebro hizo las cuentas y se dio cuenta que mari debía ser la nueva estudiante-debe ser mari-

-¿Quién?-dijoron touji y kensuke al mismo tiempo.

-mari la nueva piloto ella llego hace un par de días cuando el ángel ataco-dijo shinji simplemente.

-whao una piloto de eva-dijo kensuke

-y dinos shinji como es ella-dijo touji-es linda o algo-

-bueno ella es…-shinji en realidad no tenia palabras para describirla, primero pensó en decir que ella era intensa, cuando se disponía a continuar el profesor entro al salón de clases.

-levántese, saluden, siéntese-dijo hikari.

Cuando el profesor iba a empezar la clase, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-debe ser la nueva estudiante…su primer día y llega tarde-dijo-entre-

En eso entro mari vestida con el uniforme de escuela, el salón quedo en silencio con todos los varones babeando por ella y una mirada de celos por parte de las chicas.

-siento llegar tarde pero me perdí cuando venia hacia acá-dijo mari con acento ingles

-está bien puedo perdonarlo porque es su primer día, ahora preséntese a la clase-dijo el anciano profesor.

Asintiendo mari se paro frente a la clase y hablo.

-hola a todos soy mari illustrius makinami, piloto de la unidad evangelion 05 y la cuarta elegida-dijo alegremente lo que causo que el salón estallara en rumores-soy huérfana de nacimiento, viví en Inglaterra la mayor parte de mi vida, soy parte inglesa y parte japonesa pero ahora que estoy en Japón supongo que voy a conectar un poco con la tierra de mis antepasados, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- termino ella con una sonrisa confiada.

-bien señorita makinami puede tomar asiento-dijo el profesor.

Mari se dirigió y tomo el asiento de delante de shinji, quien por su parte quedo impresionado por su presentación, ella era segura alegre y muy confiada sobre si misma.

"ella es simplemente es" se encontraba pensando shinji detrás de mari, para donde ella iba parecía tener un gran impacto.

Mientras tanto mari estaba pensativa en su asiento "bueno eso no estuvo tan mal…aunque parece que le robe el corazón a más de uno y me gane varias enemigas" pensó ella irónicamente al ver a su alrededor, todos los chicos babeaban por ella y la chicas la apuñalaban con las miradas. "Bueno con que esto fue lo que me perdí quizás era un poco mejor hace años atrás…pero no se puede ser exigente" de repente un mensaje apareció en su laptop, eso la saco de su tren de pensamiento y cuando vio el mensaje vio que era de la representante de la clase.

Después de hablar con ella por unos minutos, mari tenía que admitir que le caía bien ella tenía autoridad aunque ella era muy buena persona, en el chat también estaba mayumi, la chica era un poco tímida pero también le caía bien, parecía ser muy inteligente.

Mari empezó a escuchar al profesor hablar acerca del mundo antes del segundo impacto, ella recordaba ese mundo muy diferente al actual, tenía sus defectos pero era un lugar hermoso, recordó una conversación que tuvo con yui acerca de la tierra después del segundo impacto, de lo mal que estaba el mundo y sobre como ella podía decir que shinji podría ser feliz en este infierno, pero yui solo le tuvo que decir unas palabras para callarla "si él tiene la fortaleza para sobrevivir entonces cualquier lugar puede ser un paraíso para él, incluso este infierno como tú lo llamas" desde entonces mari empezó a ver como él la cosas mejoraron un poco después del caos inicial del segundo impacto pero todavía había secuelas.

El resto del día paso rápido durante el recreo mari tuvo que rechazar cortésmente a la horda de admiradores que tenia, aunque esto le causaba un poco de gracia, le molesto no poder reunirse con shinji y los demás.

Después de la escuela, misato los paso buscando pero shinji se había adelantado en ir al geofrente, mari supuso que una sola vez de la conducción de misato fue demasiada emoción para el cachorro.

Cuando llegaron al geofrente misato hablo y le dijo que la doctora ritsuko quería verla, despues de unos minutos, mari entro al laboratorio de ritsuko y su expresión se torno seria.

-hola doc, misato dijo que quería verme-dijo mari tratando de ser amable.

-hola mari… si te mande a llamar quiero realizar unas pruebas-dijo la científica mientras leía una gruesa carpeta.

-por que entonces no llamaste a rei o shinji?-

-la verdad es que estas pruebas son para comprobar unos datos de tu informe personal…el verdadero informe sobre ti-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

Mari en ese momento supo que esto iba a tardar un rato y que iba a ser terriblemente molesto, ritsuko empezó sacándole una muestra de sangre, luego paso a un examen completo. Luego pasaron a pruebas físicas en resistencia, velocidad, fuerza, reflejos y agudeza mental.

Ritsuko se impresiono cuando confirmo todos los datos del informe, mari tenía las habilidades de una atleta adulta en perfecto estado de salud y no solo eso, para que un atleta estuviera al nivel de mari tenía que pasar por un fuerte entrenamiento y dieta que solo pocas personas cumplirían, ella era físicamente tan fuerte, resistente y rápida como una persona puede ser.

-oye no entiendo esto por que usas lentes ya no los necesitas mas-dijo ritsuko un poco intrigada por el hecho de que mari los usara.

-para mantener las apariencias, además fue un regalo-dijo una mari adolorida como no lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo-por favor dígame que termino con las pruebas-

-si puedes irte-dijo ritsuko examinando los datos que tenia mientras una adolorida mari salía del laboratorio.

Ritsuko se sentía como un niño en navidad, los datos que tenia la impresionaban, con un poco de investigación y desarrollo seria la cura para muchas enfermedades, sin embargo lo que la impresionaba de verdad era el hecho de que una cadena genética muy volátil y peligrosa se adaptara perfectamente al ADN humano, ambas muestras que tenía a su disposición mostraban lo mismo, la de shinji y la de mari, teóricamente ambos eran casos eran imposibles, en el mejor de los casos ambos debieron acabar muertos y en el peor hubieran un mini tercer impacto, sin embargo ambos estaban vivos y en perfecto estado de salud.

Durante años ella había estado perfeccionando a rei para ser un hibrido perfecto para que gendo realizara sus planes pero ahora que tenia estas muestras y toda la información se dio cuenta de que tanto shinji como mari, podían desencadenar un impacto dentro de un eva si la sincronización subía demasiado, si cualquiera de los dos despertaba una de sus unidades solo dios sabe lo que pasaría.

Ritsuko decidió usar los datos que tenía en frente para empezar a realizar investigaciones propias las encubriría usando antiguos archivos de rei, la oportunidad era demasiado para simplemente dejarla pasar, todavía seria leal a gendo pero tendría su propia agenda, podía hacerse rica o saltar a la fama como la mujer que descubrió la cura a muchas enfermedades, solo necesitaba tiempo y investigación.

Pronto shinji debería empezar a mostrar las habilidades o al menos algo similar de mari, aunque misato ya estaba al tanto quizás por eso se ofreció a entrenarlo en el gimnasio del cuartel. Abriendo un enlace con las computadoras magi ella empezó a experimentar con muestras virtuales viéndolos posibles efectos y las probabilidades con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta era quizás la única vez en años que iba a disfrutar quedándose tarde en el trabajo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mari caminaba física y mentalmente agotada por las pruebas, por lo menos ya el cuerpo no le dolía tanto como cuando salió del laboratorio pero estaba agotada, caminando paso por el gimnasio y escucho un sonido de golpe, junto a un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre algo acolchado.

Mari entro a la zona del gimnasio y vio a misato entrenando a shinji en defensa personal, eso la hizo recordar un poco su entrenamiento en Inglaterra, sus dos instructores habían sido como hermanos para ella, aunque eso no significara que el entrenamiento había sido fácil, recordaba que cada vez que superaba sus expectativas el reto aumentaba, cuando ella había terminado el entrenamiento pudo jurar que ellos dos parecían un poco tristes.

Mari volteo su mirada hacia misato y shinji, ambos intercambiaban golpes pero niguno logra asestar uno ambos bloquean los golpes, misato se barre en el piso dándole una patada a shinji que lo derriba y misato aprovecha para inmovilizarlo en el piso.

-hola mari-dijo misato mientras forcejeaba con shinji-ya terminaste con ritsuko dime que quería ella contigo-

-solo unas pruebas y chequeo médico-dijo ella aburrida.

En ese momento shinji aprovecho que misato se distrajo y salió del agarre de misato, usando lo que había aprendido uso una llave e inmovilizo a misato contra el piso.

-ouch el estudiante supero al maestro-dijo misato con ironia intentando salir del agarre de shinji, forcejeo por unos segundos, ella podría salir de agarre pero se le ocurrió algo-sabes shinji en estos momentos me tienes a tu merced… podrías hacer cualquier cosa y no podría detenerte-dijo misato con tono inocente.

Esto causo que shinji se sonrojara a más no poder y dando un grito ahogado soltara a misato, por el contrario mari estallo en una carcajada.

-pero que cosas dices misato-dijo shinji sonrojado

-por dios misato eres una desvergonzada-dijo mari entre risas.

-que en la guerra y en el amor todo vale-dijo misato en respuesta.

-cierto pero casi sonó a que querías que el hiciera eso-dijo mari con tono sugestivo-cachorro cuídate de ella, podría intentar hacerte algo mientras duermes-

-oye yo jamás le haría eso a shinji-dijo misato indignada, lo que causo una risa en mari-¡¿Qué te da risa!?-

-bueno es que encajas en el perfil-dijo mari mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-ah sí y como encajo-dijo misato entrecerrando sus ojos en mari.

-para empezar una mujer como tú a los 29 años soltera-

-eso no tiene nada que ver…no soy la única-dijo la ultima parte en un susurro.

-carácter desinhibido, bebe mucho alcohol y se viste en trapos menores frente a un adolecente casi gritando "soy tu fantasía hecha realidad"-

-oye mi casa mis reglas-

-y si todo lo demás no cuenta entonces por qué llevar a un niño desconocido de 14 años al tope de hormonas a tu casa-

-lo iban a mandar a vivir a la peor parte de la ciudad que habrías hecho tu-dijo misato cada vez más molesta.

-ok está bien voy a retractarme si me respondes esto cuando fue la última relación romántica que tuviste con un hombre que no fuera solo una noche-al ver que misato iba a responder se adelanto-no cuentan las que fueron por una semana-

-oh si he tenido una y duro bastante tiempo-dijo misato en defensa.

-hace cuanto-

-en la universidad-

Mari sabía que había dado en el clavo, recordó una vez que converso con kaji acerca de su tiempo en la universidad-y dime misato en esa relación pasaste una semana sin asistir a clases por que estabas-mari no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando misato se movió a una velocidad casi sobrehumana y le tapo la boca con la mano.

-bueno, bueno, creo que ya bromeamos lo suficiente-dijo misato completamente sonrojada-oigan no tiene que ir a las pruebas de sincronización-

Shinji observo con curiosidad como misato se estaba comportando y sobre lo que hiso esa semana en la universidad aunque conociendo a misato mejor era no saber, por el contrario mari tenía una sonrisa traviesa debido a como misato se estaba comportando.

Ambos se pusieron los trajes de conexión y se dirigieron a la caja pribnow, después de un par de horas en los tanques, ambos salieron de los tanques y se dirigieron a las duchas, shinji salió rápido pero mari tardo un poco más a ella le gustaba el olor del LCL, quizás porque paso años dentro de esa sustancia pero realmente era un dolor de cabeza quitar el olor a sangre de su cabello, despues de salir de la ducha mari se topo con misato.

-hola misato-dijo mari al verla-no estás enojada por lo de hace rato verdad-

-no para nada…supongo que me lo merecía-dijo ella alegremente-pero como sabes de eso?-

-ah bueno… en serio quieres saberlo-

-yo creo que mejor no-dijo misato con una sonrisa en su cara, en ese momento su cara se puso seria y agarro a mari haciéndola que viera sus ojos-sin embargo sería mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar eso…nunca más-dijo misato con una mirada que pondría a temblar a un regimiento de soldados.

-claro…claro solo estaba bromeando-dijo mari con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, si las miradas mataran ella ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida-no voy a volver a hablar de ese tema tan "sensible"-dijo mari un poco asustada por el cambio de actitud de misato.

-bueno ya que solucionamos eso vamos te llevare a tu casa-dijo recuperando su característica personalidad sin preocupaciones.

"ninfómana en potencia…ja mas bien asesina serial" pensó de forma divertida mari con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente el dia había pasado rápido en la escuela y shinji se dirigía a su casa feliz de que podría tener una tarde de paz y relajación, no tenía pruebas de sincronización ni nada por el estilo, sin saberlo sus planes iban a ser truncados por cierta inglesa.

-oye shinji-escucho una voz femenina con acento ingles detrás de el, al voltearse vio a mari caminar hacia él.

-hola mari-dijo shinji, antes de que ella se acercara a el y lo olfateara "pero que".

-hmm hueles bien-dijo mari con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera-a LCL-

-oh bien yo solo voy a irme…-dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos y se disponía a huir de una forma sutil cuando mari le agarro el brazos mientras estallaba en una carcajada.

-tranquilo cachorrito solo te estoy tomando el pelo deberías haber visto tu cara-dijo ella burlándose de el-además no te puedes ir lo que iba a decirte es que pasáramos el rato-

-que pasemos el rato?-dijo shinji confundido, claro cualquiera de la escuela hubiera matado solo para estar en su posición, por ese mismo motivo estaba confundido por qué mari demostraba tener tanto interés en el.

-claro como compañeros de equipo y amigos debemos conocernos mejor no crees-dijo mari como si sonara lo más simple del mundo.

-bueno y por no empiezas con ayanami primero-dijo intentando vagamente zafarse de la situación.

-oh me hieres cachorrito…una extranjera hermosa esta frente tuyo, que no conoce la ciudad cualquiera podría tomar provecho de mi-dijo mari fingiendo esta herida por el comentario.

-oh bueno yo lo siento es que…-shinji se detuvo cuando mari empezó a reírse.

-por dios cachorro caes demasiado fácil-dijo ella divertida-respondiendo a tu pregunta hubiera empezado con rei pero ella fue a una pruebas en nerv, además shinji rei no parece la clase de persona que puedes conocer con facilidad, ella parece un poco…-

-solitaria-dijo shinji completando su idea, mari puso una cara de asombro y sonrió complacida.

-vaya no sabía que podías leer mentes-dijo ella bromeando-pero si, aunque en realidad parece como si no supiera cómo tratar a las personas-

-solo parece llevarse bien con mi padre-dijo en un susurro.

Mari alcanzo a escucharlo decidió cambiar el tema.

-bueno eso no importa lo dejaremos para otro día, vamos cachorro muéstrame la ciudad-dijo ella mientras lo arrastraba fuera del colegio agarrándolo del brazo, a estas alturas shinji ya se había resignado a que su tarde de paz y tranquilidad se había esfumado.

Después de un rato de caminar por las calles se toparon con un bar de carao que, después de mari cantara un par de canciones ambos salieron y entraron en el centro comercial de la ciudad donde deambularon un rato viendo las tiendas, normamente mari era la que charlaba y shinji el que escuchaba.

Mari noto que shinji traía el mismo ASDT que tenia yui cuando ella estudiaba en la universidad.

-oye hace tiempo que no veía uno de esos-dijo señalando en ASDT.

-o que esto-

-si normalmente la gente ya no los usa, dicen que son muy viejos, parece que tú eres de la vieja escuela-

-si bueno… es que es lo único que tengo de mi mama-dijo shinji de forma triste.

-oh lo siento no sabía-dijo mari dándose un golpe mentalmente.

-no importa fue hace mucho-dijo shinji intentando restarle importancia al tema.

-oye me lo prestas un momento, tranquilo te lo voy a devolver-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Shinji le dio el ASDT y mari se puso a escuchar un par de pistas en el ASDT, después de unos momentos se lo regreso.

-sabes me gusta la música clásica es de mis favoritas pero la música que tienes no es la mejor para levantarte el ánimo, si quieres te puedo recomendar un poco de música-

-bien-dijo shinji desanimado

-sin embargo se de algo que te puede levantar el ánimo justo ahora-dijo mari mientras agarraba a shinji por el brazo y guiándolo a una sala de videojuegos en el centro comercial.

A pesar de que shinji entro a regañadientes, tuvo que admitir que le levanto el ánimo, habían usado varias maquinas de videojuegos que requerían trabajo en equipo habían anotado varios records en las maquinas y shinji se rio bastante cuando mari puso nombres obscenos en los tableros de puntuación, habían cambiado los tickets que ganaron en las maquinas en la tienda de recuerdos de la sala, mari había tomado un peluche de oso y shinji una camiseta que tenía el nombre y el logo de la sala de juegos.

-bueno eso fue divertido, haces buen equipo no crees-dijo mari cuando caminaban de regreso a sus casas.

-si tenias razón fue divertido-dijo shinji con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

-oye shinji rei es siempre tan…no lo sé solitaria-pregunto mari.

-si… no sé por qué-dijo shinji algo confundido por la actitud de rei.

-oye shinji que clase de comida le gusta a rei-

-yo creo que es vegetariana-dijo shinji-que piensas hacer-

-oh es una sorpresa-dijo mari con una sonrisa traviesa-pero necesito de tu ayuda para hacer dicha sorpresa para rei mañana-

-ah...Yo...claro que necesitas-dijo shinji lo que causo que la sonrisa de mari creciera.

-necesito que me lleves a una tienda a comprar unas cosas-shinji llevo a mari a una de las tiendas y ella compro varios ingredientes cuando shinji pregunto qué iba a hacer ella le dijo que una comida inglesa.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivos apartamentos y shinji tuvo que aguantar la curiosidad por la sorpresa que iba a preparar mari para rei, cuando entro al apartamento misato lo estaba esperando en la cocina.

-hola estoy en casa-

-hola shinji-dijo alegremente misato mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza-donde estabas-

-yo estaba con mari…quiero decir makinami-dijo shinji lo que causo que misato lo mirara fijamente antes de que apareciera una sonrisa que casi dividía su cara.

-vaya shinji no sabía que te movías tan rápido-dijo misato burlándose de el-aunque no tienes mal gusto es decir mírala en pocos años si continua así me superara incluso a mi-

-oye no es asi, ella dijo que quería conocer a los otros pilotos-

Misato solo puso una cara que decía "si claro"-bueno has la cena quieres-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente mari había hecho varios platos de comida inglesa incluido el que había preparado para especialmente para rei, se había dirigido al colegio por su propia cuenta, cuando llego al colegio espero a que fuera la hora del almuerzo para dirigirse al puesto de rei donde la chica de pelo azul veía la ventana como siempre.

-hola rei-dijo mari con una sonrisa.

-hola piloto makinami-dijo rei en su forma estoica.

-vamos rei recuerda lo que te dije en el cuartel puedes llamarme mari-dijo ella con su sonrisa.

-claro…mari, que deseas-

-es que quiero invitarte a comer con nosotros-dijo ella mientras señalaba a touji, hikari, kensuke, mayumi y shinji-es mas ten te hice un almuerzo-dijo mari mientras le entregaba un ventó.

-…gracias mari…yo creo que puedo unirme a ustedes en el almuerzo-dijo rei recibiendo el ventó con comida.

Unos momentos más tarde todos estaban en el techo disfrutando de la comida que hizo mari, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que rei estuviera con ellos comiendo en el techo de la escuela.

-esta delicioso-fue lo que dijo rei al probar la comida inglesa de mari.

-me alegra que te haya gustado rei-

El resto del almuerzo pasó rápidamente y hablaron de diversos temas y touji y kensuke hacían lo que podían para impresionar a mari pero ella solo los observaba y se reía de intentos.

Después del colegio la tarde paso rápido, después de las pruebas de sincronización en nerv todos se dirigieron a sus casas y mari estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había hecho en solo dos días, a este paso ella supuso que no le tomaría mucho tiempo en convertir en un par de adolecentes normales a la "estoica rei ayanami" y "al tímido shinji ikari".

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Fusión nuclear

Caja pribnow

Rei, shinji y mari se encontraban realizando pruebas de sincronización en nerv, rei tenía un rostro impasible, shinji tenía un rostro que era una combinación entre cansancio y concentración, mari por el contrario tenía un rostro con una sonrisa alegre mientras tarareaba una canción para si misma.

En la sala de control misato se encontraba extremadamente aburrida sentada en su silla, mordisqueando un lápiz para tratar de distraerse.

-que aburrido-dijo misato con un largo suspiro-uno pensaría que al estar en guerra esto sería más emocionante-

-sabes hay un dicho que dice que deberíamos valorar los días calmados y tenerle miedo a los emocionantes sobre todo en este trabajo-dijo ritsuko tomando un poco de café mientras veía los resultados de las pruebas.

-si…supongo que tienes razón oye no es dentro de unos días que se mostrara el jet solo-

-si en la demostración de armas en Tokio, quieren venderlo como la competencia al evangelion-dijo ritsuko sin importarle mucho el tema ella sabía que aunque el robot funcionara realmente jamás saldría de la zona de pruebas, por que iba a tener un desafortunado "accidente" en su primer día de pruebas.

-que ridículo acaso no ven que nerv y los evas son lo único que puede darle pelea a los angeles-dijo un poco molesta porque querían hacer competencia a nerv.

-no todo el mundo comparte tu visión misato además sabes cuánto cuesta mantener funcionando un eva, es más que suficiente dinero para quebrar un país en solo unos días y nosotros tenemos cuatro, no es de extrañar que alguien salga de la nada afirmando tener un robot que hace lo mismo que un eva y por un precio más barato-dijo ritsuko mirando unos archivos-o en un término más simple la guerra es un negocio y nosotros tenemos el contrato más grande, claro que va haber competencia por ese contrato-

-así que dices que lo hacen solo por dinero y no por querer salvar a la raza humana-dijo misato viendo a su amiga fijamente.

-si-dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los altavoces-muy las pruebas terminaron pueden salir los resultados los verán en la tabla al bajarse del eva-

-y como estuvieron-dijo misato queriendo olvidarse del tema de hace unos momentos.

Mostrándole la tableta ella vio los resultados.

Rei ayanami 42%

Shinji ikari 57%

Mari makinami 75%

-whao mari es buena-dijo misato impresionada por los resultados.

"ja bromeas ella podría tener una sincronización de 100% sin problemas, pero parece hacer su papel bastante bien" pensó ritsuko viendo los resultados-si y parece que shinji y rei mejoraron desde la última vez-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Rei había terminado de ducharse y se dirigía a ponerse la ropa estaba pensando en lo que paso hace unos días cuando mari la había invitado a comer con el resto de sus amigos "gracias" esa era una palabra que nunca había usado incluso con el comandante, interactuar con gente ajena al comandante era algo que no sabía hacer además que no estaba en sus "ordenes".

Pero mari no parecía tener problemas para hacer eso, lo que le generaba curiosidad por que después de haber conocido a shinji a pesar que era tímido e introvertido logro hacer amigos y eso le generaba confusión tanto mari como shinji parecían poder interactuar con otras personas sin muchos problemas, bueno al menos mari y eso le hizo preguntarse si ella podía hacer eso después de todo siempre y cuando no afectara sus deberes no importaba mucho lo que hiciera. Saliendo del vestuario se topo con mari.

-hola rei estas ocupada esta tarde-pregunto la cuarta elegida con una sonrisa confiada.

-hola mari…yo no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde-dijo rei es su forma normal.

-eso es bueno porque quiero pasar un tiempo de chicas contigo- y antes de que rei pudiera responder mari la tomo del brazo y se la llevo del geofrente.

Después de un rato de caminar por Tokio 3 sin decir una palabra mari mato el silencio.

-y dime rei que haces para pasar el rato-

-yo voy a la escuela, luego a los cuarteles y luego devuelta a casa-dijo ella simplemente.

-no me refiero a tus deberes me refiero a lo que haces en tu tiempo libre-

-…-

"valla shinji comparado con ella es un hablador, esto va a ser un problema pero me gustan los retos" pensó mari con una sonrisa-bien hagamos esto vamos a comprarte unas cuantas ropas quieres-

-que tiene la que tengo puesta-dijo rei con una expresión muerta

-que es un uniforme de escuela y por lo que he visto siempre lo usas-dijo ella viéndola.

-pero no tiene nada de malo-dijo rei sin entender realmente a mari quien se encogió de hombro con un suspiro

"bueno quizás esto sea un poco más complicado" pensó ella con ironía.

Después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial y mari ayudo a rei mas bien forzó a rei a elegir y comprar algunas prendas, solo fueron unas pocas porque mari decidió cambiar el enfoque debido a que rei se cambio varias veces y fue un reto saber cuál era la ropa que le gustaba y cual no debido a que por más que mari intentara avergonzar a rei o darle comentarios gracioso cada vez que se cambiaba la ropa no obtenía una respuesta de ella salvo por un silencio incomodo o una mirada confusa.

"al menos el vestido le queda" pensó viendo el vestido de verano que rei tenía puesto era de color azul claro y hacia juego con su cabello, mientras sostenía una bolsa con el resto de las prendas que había comprado.

-y dime rei te gusto el vestido-

-sí creo que servirá para cuando tenga que realizar una actividad en mi tiempo libre-dijo rei sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lo que causo que en la cabeza de mari apareciera una gota de sudor.

"bien es hora de sacar la artillería pesada" pensó ella mientras dirigió a rei a un parque de diversiones después de un rato y varias atracciones después mari estaba empezando a debatirse si debía golpear en la cabeza a rei, usar terapia de shock o cualquier otro método que involucrara maltrato físico para ver si le sacaba alguna expresión de su rostro plano.

En ese momento vio la montaña rusa que tenía por nombre la "rompe huesos", "bueno si esto no funciona voy tener que buscar otra forma de hacer que rei deje de ser un robot".

-ok rei dime como te sientes acerca de esto-dijo mari mientras se sentaba en el primer carro de la montaña rusa.

-no creo que esto sea buena idea-dijo ella sin demostrar emociones aunque estaba un poco asustada.

Después de un par de vueltas mari tuvo que admitir que quizás intento morder más de lo que podía y que debía tratar otro enfoque con rei quizás uno más sutil.

-dime rei que te pareció-dijo mari un poco mareada y se sintió mal cuando vio a rei que a pesar de tener un rostro inexpresivo estaba un poco palida

-no quiero hacerlo de nuevo-dijo ella tambaleándose lo que irónicamente le dio un poco de emoción a su siempre inexpresivo tono.

Un rato más tarde

-dime rei realmente no haces mas nada que pilotar el eva y seguir ordenes verdad?-pregunto mari mientras acompañaba a rei a su departamento.

-yo...-fue cortada por mari en el momento que iba a responder

-no tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo-

-yo no tengo nada mas el eva es la razón por la que existo-dijo rei y mari casi pudo notar tristeza.

-quien dice que esa es la única razón por la que existes-mari vio que rei parecía dudar un poco-y si fuera así no cambia el hecho de que estas viva, eso significa que puedes encontrar otra razón para vivir que no se el eva-

-y qué razón podría ser esa-pregunto rei.

-solo tú puedes encontrar esa respuesta, con la ayuda de la gente que tienes a tu alrededor y tus amigos-

-amigos?-

-si shinji, misato, yo, la representante de la clase y sus compañeros-

-tú eres mi amiga?-dijo ella en confusión como si no entendiera ese término.

-si rei soy tu amiga…verdad-pregunto mari esperando la respuesta de rei mientras la veía fijamente.

-si…yo creo que eres mi amiga-dijo rei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas permanecieron el resto del camino en silencio y siguieron su camino hasta el apartamento de rei. Cuando llegaron mari entrecerró los ojos a la vista del edificio casi parecía que iba a desmoronarse, cuando ella le pregunto si vivía ahí ella le dijo que ese era el lugar que le habían asignado para vivir.

Rei había entrado a su departamento pensado en lo que le había dicho mari, enserio ella podía encontrar algo más allá del eva, eso la tenía muy confundida pero si era así como cambiaria su lealtad hacia el comandante y sus planes del tercer impacto. Rei se acostó en la cama con esas dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto mari iba de regreso a su departamento se dio cuenta de que ayudar a rei con su personalidad iba a ser un problema y que tendría que ser más sutil que con shinji.

-hay rei espero que te des cuenta que tienes una vida por delante que no involucra al eva, y puedo ayudarte a darte cuenta pero solo si tu así lo quieres-dijo ella para sí misma mientras caminaba devuelta a su departamento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unos días más tarde shinji estaba haciendo el desayuno y se sentó bebiendo un café en la mesa mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista, cuando noto que misato había salido de su cuarto en el momento que la vio casi escupió el café, debido a la impresión de verla vestida con un traje de ejecutiva empresarial y cuidadosamente arreglada.

-hola misato-dijo shinji cuando salió de su impresión.

-hola shinji-dijo misato alegremente mientras se sentaba en la mesa-el desayuno esta listo?-

-ah sí en un momento lo sirvo-dijo saliendo de su impresión y poniendo los platos con la comida más importante del día en la mesa-oye por que el traje de ejecutiva?-

-bueno es que hoy voy a ir con ritsuko a la antigua Tokio a ver la demostración de armas aparentemente un idiota quiere hacerle competencia a los evas-dijo ella un poco molesta-este va a ser un día muy aburrido-

-vamos no puede ser tan malo-

-claro si escuchar a vendedores de pacotilla durante todo el día hablando de basura sobre la competencia no es aburrido no se que lo será-

-bueno si lo pones así-

Después de desayunar misato se fue en su auto directamente a los cuarteles y shinji emprendió su camino hacia la escuela, al revisar la hora noto que iba tarde a la escuela empezó a correr pero en el momento que giro en una esquina choco contra una persona de lo poco que pudo ver antes del impacto dedujo que era una chica.

-aaahhh-gritaron ambos cuando sus cabezas hicieron contacto y el grito de la persona con que había chocado sonó femenino lo que confirmo para shinji que había chocado con una chica. Cuando su vista se aclaro noto que era mayumi yamagishi la que estaba en frente de el sobándose la cabeza.

-lo siento-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que causo que se sonrojaran de vergüenza, shinji se puso de pie primero y ayudo a mayumi a ponerse de pie.

-lo siento mucho yamagishi, debí fijarme por donde iba-

-no es nada ikari-dijo ella mientras se agachaba y se ponía a recoger unos libros.

-déjame ayudarte-

-no ikari está bien-dijo mientras recogía los libros.

-no es mi culpa por estar corriendo, déjame ayudarte-

-gracias-dijo mayumi un poco sonrojada, cuando shinji le entrego el último libro-y no es nada, de seguro con tus deberes de piloto es normal que salgas tarde de tu casa-

Después de eso ambos hicieron su camino a la escuela a la escuela en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo era más bien un silencio debido a que ninguno de los dos reunía valor para iniciar una conversación y aun así no tenían un buen tema de conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se disculparon con hikari por haber llegado tarde a la escuela todo iba normal hasta que rei entro al salón y dijo algo que causo que en el salón cayera un silencio mortal.

-hola a todos-dijo rei en su forma habitual antes de pasar y dirigirse a su puesto, sin embargo todos los ojos del salón estaban posados en ella.

-ayanami acaba de-empezó a decir touji.

-saludar a la clase-termino de decir kensuke.

-ayanami estas bien-dijo hikari al acercarse a su puesto.

-estoy bien hokari-

-claro…ahora todos a sus asiento el profesor está por llegar-

Mientras tanto mari tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, "bueno eso es un progreso" pensó ella mientras se disponía a escuchar la aburrida charla del profesor acerca del segundo impacto, a mitad de la clase recibieron una llamada de nerv y una camioneta negra los paso buscando a los tres para llevarlos al cuartel.

-será un ángel?-pregunto shinji.

-no lo creo habrían evacuado a todos a los refugios-dijo rei.

-si eso es raro, quiero decir para que nos necesitan si no es para destruir a los angeles?-dijo mari.

La respuesta a sus preguntas la obtuvieron al entrar al centro de comando y ver las pantallas donde se mostraba el campo de pruebas del jet solo en Tokio totalmente destruido por el robot.

Unas horas antes el Tokio.

Misato y ritsuko llegaron a Tokio donde se encontraban varias figuras importantes de los negocios, política y el ejército, todos estaban hay para ver la presentación de armas en Tokio aunque la mayoría estaba ahí por el robot de combate jet solo, desarrollado para la lucha contra los ángeles por industrias pesadas de Japón, y el ejecutivo a cargo era shiro tokita.

La situación era estresante para misato por que la mayoría de los círculos militares consideraban a nerv un desperdicio innecesario de fondos, debido a que las batallas contra los ángeles era costoso junto con mantener funcionando los evas, sin mencionar que Tokio 3 fue construida para ser una zona de batalla urbana de alta tecnología, si se sumaba todo eso el presupuesto que tenia nerv era bastante alto y di ritsuko tenía razón cualquier idiota que desarrollase un arma contra los ángeles causaba mucho revuelo, la idea de un armas más barata que los evas era atractiva para las fuerzas militares de la ONU.

-bien además de ser completamente autónomo, el jet solo tiene incorporado un reactor nuclear lo que le proporciona un tiempo de funcionamiento de 150 días garantizados-dijo shiro orgulloso de su creación.

-no le parece que el uso de un reactor nuclear en un arma que está destinada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo es riesgoso-dijo ritsuko desestimando el arma.

-oh es la gente de nerv, ciertoes riesgoso pero mucho mejor que un arma que causa inestabilidad mental en los pilotos y que tiende a irse fuera de control como una mujer histérica-dijo shiro y en ese instante aparece una grabación de la unidad 01 en su primer combate, el video se paraliza cuando el eva suelta un rugido y se lanza hacia el ángel, en la pantalla se puede leer "alto secreto: evangelion unidad 01 incidente berserker".

Misato solo estrecha la mirada en la imagen proyectada, "definitivamente van a rodar cabezas cuando vuelva a nerv" es su único pensamiento

-y sin embargo nerv y los evas son lo único que tienen el arma capaz de derrotar a los angeles-dijo ritsuko en defensa.

-se refiere al campo AT, eso es solo cuestión de dinero y investigación-dijo shiro con una sonrisa.

Ritsuko y misato se quedaron paralizadas cuando shiro dijo "campo AT", despues de esto todos en la sala se retiraron y se dirigieron a ver la prueba del jet solo, misato y ritsuko se dirigieron a una habitación para esperar hasta la hora de la prueba, cuando estuvieron solas misato decidió que era hora de dejar salir un poco de su ira y empezó a golpear un casillero.

-¡quién demonios se cree que es ese sujeto insultando así a nerv si no fuera por nosotros, el mundo se habría acabado cuando empezaron los ataques!-dijo mientras el casillero era la victima de la ira de misato-¡y qué diablos hacen los de la segunda sección, además de perder el tiempo cuando deberían estar evitando que nos avergüencen frente a todos esos idiotas!-

Ritsuko solo se encogió de hombro mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, des pues de eso se dirigieron a la sala de control del jet solo.

-todos los sistemas son verdes-

-el reactor funciona con normalidad-

-bien enciéndalo-dijo shiro

Las ataduras que mantenían al robot en su lugar fueron removidas lentamente dejando que el robot se apoye en sus pies, en ese momento seis barras enormes salieron de la espada del robot y el visor se encendió, ante la mirada expectante de todo el mundo el robot dio su primer paso hacia delante, todo el mundo miraba impresionado al robot hasta que uno de los técnicos hablo.

-se detecta una elevación de temperatura en el reactor-dijo uno de los técnicos.

-utilicen el refrigerante-dijo shiro

-no funciona la orden es enviada pero el jet solo no la procesa-

-anomalía detectada en la computadora del jet solo el sistema se está cerrando-dijo aterrado uno de los técnicos.

-apáguenlo-dijo shiro

-orden rechazada- y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo el jet solo empezó a caminar sin control por la zona de pruebas hasta que se dirigió directamente al centro de control, atravesándolo y destrozándolo por completo.

-bueno se comporta como el hombre que lo construyo-dijo misato a modo de burla mientras de ponía de pie limpiándose el polvo que tenia de pie-hey como piensa detenerlo-

-por favor señora siga al resto del grupo a la salida más cercana-dijo uno de los técnicos.

-dejeme en paz-gruño mientras se acercaba a shiro-como piensa detenerlo?-

-estamos trabajando en eso por favor desaloje las instalaciones-dijo el hombre con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

-señor todos los sistemas del jet solo están cerrados no podemos hacer nada desde aquí-

-bueno esto es todo a partir de ahora esto va a ser manejado por nerv-dijo misato decidida-debe haber una forma de detenerlo desde adentro verdad?-

-si se introduce el código de anulación directamente en la computadora del jet solo… pero es una locura la radiación dentro del robot es demasiado alta-dijo un técnico.

-cuál es el código?-pregunto misato viendo directamente a shiro quien tenia la vista perdida en el centro de control destruido.

-esperanza-

-qué?-

-el código de anulación es esperanza-

Misato saco un teléfono y llamo directo a nerv-si esta es la capitana katsuragi quiero que preparen a las unidades 05 y 01, los detalles los hablare cuando llegue quiero que los pilotos estén en el cuartel cuando llegue-

-misato que piensas hacer?-dijo ritsuko.

-vamos a detener a ese estúpido robot-

-misato nerv existe para destruir a los angeles deja que el ejercito maneje esto-

-no ese robot es nuestra responsabilidad ahora y debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue a una zona poblada-

"misato eso no importa el robot se detendrá por si solo sin intervenir" es lo que pensó ritsuko en frustración ella sabía que si le decía eso a misato crearía más problemas que soluciones por lo que sería al modo de misato que esta situación se iba a resolver.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-bueno niños esta es la situación, el robot jet solo sufrió una falla en su primera prueba de campo, ahora es básicamente es un Chernóbil ambulante esperando a explotar-dijo misato- es por eso que estamos usando los evas para detener al robot mientras subo y uso el código de anulación-

-entendido-dijeron mari y shinji por el intercomunicador-pero misato que pasa si tu plan no funciona-dijo shinji.

-descuiden si el robot estalla no les va a suceder nada ustedes están dentro de los evas y además no hay que ser tan pesimistas-dijo misato

-no me refiero a eso como harás para salir del robot si el código no funciona-dijo un preocupado shinji.

-ah que es lo peor que puede pasar shinji es que misato se vuelva grande y de color verde-dijo mari intentando suavizar la situación.

Shinji dio una pequeña risita mari y misato siempre parecían optimistas finalmente llego la hora y los aviones que transportaban los evas, liberaron su carga frente al objetivo.

La unidad purpura se puso en frente del jet solo mientras que el eva rosado se acercaba desde atrás, ambos evas detuvieron al jet solo en seco aunque estaban forcejeando para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Mari acerco la mano derecha del eva a la escotilla de entrada de emergencia del robot, cuando abrió la mano se rebeló a misato vestida con un traje anti radiación cuando misato salto hacia el robot casi cae al vacio pero consiguió entrar al robot.

-mari ella ya esta adentro?-

-si acaba de entrar, solo tenemos que mantener a este idiota en su lugar un poco más-dijo mari mientras ambos evas y el robot estaban en un desafío por ver quién era más fuerte.

Misato estaba dentro del robot caminando a gatas mientras se deslizaba por un pasillo pequeño, dentro del robot hacia un calor horrible, lentamente se dirigió a donde estaba la consola de control del jet solo, empezó a escribir la contraseña de anulación en la computadora pero cuando la ingreso la computadora solo destello un enorme "ERROR".

-qué rayos-volvió a escribir la contraseña y el resultado fue el mismo-oh no-

Afuera del jet solo

Ambos evas empezaron a hacer que el jet solo se pusiera de rodilla para intentar inmovilizarlo por completo, se podía escuchar al jet solo rechinar por el esfuerzo de estar forcejeando con dos evas.

- _shinji, mari tienen que irse el código de anulación no funciona_ -dijo misato por el radio.

-no nos iremos sin ti misato-

-el cachorro ya lo dijo misato-

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer varias erupciones de vapor en el jet solo, mari y shinji adivinaron lo que significaban esas erupciones de vapor.

-MISATO SALDE AHÍ-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Dentro del jet solo aunque ella sabía que era inútil arremetió contra una de las barras de seguridad dentro del jet solo, ella sabía que los niños iban a estar bien, pero no iba a morir sin haberlo intentado todo antes.

Cuanto todo parecía perdido dentro del la zona donde estaba misato todas las barras de enfriamiento entraron en su lugar de forma automática y las luces pasaron de rojas a verdes, el jet solo se había apagado por si mismo.

Afuera mari y shinji suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron que las barras en la espalda del robot regresaron a su interior.

-esto no tienen sentido, se sale de control con una posible emergencia nuclear, destruye la zona de pruebas y unos edificios, solo para detenerse por sí solo lejos de cualquier pueblo… esto no fue un accidente fue sabotaje-concluyo misato dándose cuenta que en nerv pasaban más cosas de las que ella era consciente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La hora de la cena había llegado y misato invito a los pilotos y a ritsuko, por un descuido de shinji misato fue la que cocino, el por cortesía no pudo rechazar la comida de misato, cuando todo el mundo dio un bocado las reacciones fueron un poco variadas.

Shinji puso una cara que reflejaba el esfuerzo sobre humano que tenía que hacer para ignorar el sabor, ritsuko puso una cara de asco, mari logro ignorar el sabor pero apenas se pudo tragar el bocado sin embargo se estremeció segundos después, rei tenía una expresión indescifrable característica de ella pero empezó a adquirir un ligero tono verde la vegetariana no estaba acostumbrada a comer esa clase de comida y penpen el pobre animal solo cayó de espaldas por el sabor, misato por otro lado estaba comiendo de lo más feliz.

-misato fue la que cocino verdad-dijo ritsuko intentando quitarse el sabor en la boca.

-si ella estaba muy entusiasmada y no tuve tiempo de detenerla-dijo shinji derrotado.

-ahora entiendo porque el cachorrito no quería que misato cocinara la cena cuando me invito a comer-

-no creo que esta comida sea acta para el consumo humano-dijo rei lo que causo que todos excepto misato se rieran.

-no sean malagradecidos si no quieren no coman mas para mí-dijo misato mientras empezaba a comer su plato.

Shinji estaba viendo como la cena transcurría y las personas que estaban con el se preguntaba si asi era lo que se sentía tener una familia y también la ironía de que si no hubiera sido por el eva el no estaría en Tokio 3 viviendo con misato. no habria conocido a sus amigos y todavia estaria bajo el cuidado de un tutor que queria mas el cheque cada mes que hacer su trabajo bien.

fin del capitulo 7

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

bueno el capitulo 7 ya esta, voy a intentar actualizar un poco mas seguido o no se si lo haré por tandas de capítulos o bien podria intentar hacerlos mas largos la verdad estoy explorando las opciones para esta historia, sin embargo no haré spoilers pero por el guiño de cierto personaje que hice en este capitulo podrán predecir como sera la batalla de uno de los ángeles en el futuro. y ademas voy a intentar conectar el universo del rebuild con el anime original, mezclando también algunos elementos de los videojuegos de evangelion.


End file.
